Chronicles Of The Fellowship: Of Kings And Queens (Book 1)
by Diego Ortiz
Summary: Decades after the Kings and Queens save Thorin Oakinshield. The story starts at Aslan's How, the battle between the Narnians and the Telmarines. though an unexpected force moves against the armies. Both join forces to take out the army. Days Later, the kings and Queens join a Fellowship to destroy an evil ring to save their world from a dark force planning to destroy all good.
1. The Battle of the Three Armies

The mat was laid before the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Their army consisted of beasts such as Minotaurs, centaurs, Fauns, Dwarves and much more. Their armor was consisting of all sorts of colors, mostly red and brown. They did not hesitate to look upontheir Telmarine enemies.

wearing blue leather jerkins with silver armor, chain-mail, and with long and wide shields covering their chest down as they held it in front of them.

Peter gave a worried look to Edmund as he gazed upon the Army before them "I Don't suppose we are too late to contact the Dwarves or Elves from Middle-Earth?" he said as if it was obvious that the answer was no. He gave a heavy sigh as he was tired  
from the fight with Miraz.

Edmund "honestly I think we should worry about ourselves for now, don't want to bring them in our own messes" he turned to look back at Caspian to give him the signal to get underground.

Caspian mounted his horse oh so majestically, having Narnians follow behind him as he enter the How to meet with more Narnians and let out a yell where as the Narnians mimicked the yell. Caspian and his horse moved to the underground tunnels where pillars were holding the battle field in place, the Narnian creatures following behind him.

* * *

Orc forces were on the move, planning to intervene with the Battle to take out any threats to the Dark Lord Sauron. All in black leather and metal armor, rusted but not weak. They all followed in the forest to the side of the battlefield watching as the Telmarines on horses rode toward the Narnian Army.

Peter yelled as the army approached " One... Two... Three..." He counted as the Telmarines rode closer, Their horses riding closer as they let out their battle cry in their charge.

The Orc army was marching toward them, still Hidden in the forest on the side of both armies.

"Wait!" A young voice cried out as it turned out to be Lucy's. Her horse rushed out of the forest toward Peter and Edmund

"What in bloody hell are you doing here?!" Edmund said in a confusing yet forceful tone he could see the look of Terror on her face as she reached them both

"An Orc army is heading towards the battle now! They will be here in..." She was cut off by arrows flying from out of the forest and into the horses of the Telmarines, causing them to fly off of some of their horses, some yet still alive while others were not so lucky. A good number of Telmarines were still on their horses.

Lucy, Edmund and Peter turned around to see another army rushing toward both armies. Two long battalion lines of orcs rushed toward the middle and then  
splitting in two different directions, one towards the Telmarines and the other toward the Narnians.

"Lucy, go find Aslan! he will aid us on in the battle!" Peter said and then turned back toward the Line of Mordor Orcs charging for them

Lucy nodded as she headed back toward the forest on her horse, making haste to hope and find Aslan to help them.

The Telmarines Were surprised that such an Army Existed, looking upon such hideous creatures to be imagined. "Do not be afraid! Stand your ground and fight for your country! Keep formations!" They started to march upon the Orc army while the Orc army  
charged in formation with Pikes and spears with a rough yet sharp edge to tear through flesh. The foot steps of the army grew louder as they inched closer to the Telmarines. The Telmarines crouched behind their shields while the archers moved up to place their crossbows on the shield for stabilization, aiming at the Orc army.

"FIRE!" Sopespian ordered with a yell. Telmarines fired and reloaded with a quick motion, Hitting the first wave of orcs, dropping down in an instant while others still held up strong.

The Telmarines fired another quick shot, hitting the second line of Orcs, preventing seconds of immediate contact before shields clashed together.

* * *

The Narnians waited as the Orcs ran closer, knowing that their plan would still rage on, Peter closed his helmet as did Edmund equipped his.

"We stick to the Plan!" Peter yelled to his brother as he readied his sword.

Edmund raise his sword with a look of bravery on his face. The orcs didn't know about the supported ground they were on, Ed smirked as the Orcs drew closer.

Susan was surprised but still knew the plan as they she and some other Narnians such as Dwarves and fauns, drew back their Bows, readying to fire when the signal was given to them. she gave an annoyed sigh as she gazed upon the Orc Army " _Great, as if we didn't have a mess on our hands already"_ She thought in annoyance

The Telmarines who were on their horses rode toward the How in retreat and turned around to line up with the Narnian army, making an alliance for just this one time.

The second line of Orcs drew closer to the weak points on the battle grounds. Prince Caspian rode into the underground with Minotaurs, Fauns and other Narnian creatures as they reach the destination, Caspian Cried out the word "NOW!" as the Narnians started to break the pillars supporting the battle ground. Pillar by pillar, the Orcs felt the ground shake beneath them, they let out an unworldly scream as the ground caved in, the orcs fell to the ground disoriented and groggy. A great deal of orcs fell within their trap which gave the Narnians the upper hand in this battle.

Susan aimed upward at an angle, the fauns and dwarves following her movement. "FIRE AT WILL!" Susan cried out as they sent a volley of arrows into the army of groggy Orcs. Arrows rained on to the Orcs as they stood up, hitting some in the head and chest, some were still alive of course and they tried to get out of the caved in ground, they let out a cry of pain as they were clueless to what happened.

two parts of the ground fell down to make a ramp for the Narnian Army to ambush the orcs, the Narnians and the elite Telmarines ran and rode toward the Orc army. the ramps were on the left and the right sides of the orcs as the Narnian army poured out from both sides, surrounding the orcs as the Narnians ran through the orc force. Minotaurs swinging their mace from left to right, flinging orcs into the air while centaurs slashed the Orcs necks while trampling over some. The Orcs were being attacked from all around them, being slaughtered by the Elite Telmarines and Narnians. Gryphons carrying dwarves with Bows and arrows fired onto the Orc army.

Prince Caspian rode, swinging his sword, killing a couple of orcs by trampling over them and slashing at their necks.

* * *

The Telmarines with the shields held their own as they clashed with the orcs, the tactic of pushing the orcs back with their shields and then stabbing when they had the chance was very effective. But the Orcs grew in a Blood Frenzy Roaring as they got stronger and then pushed the Telmarines back, removing their shields and slashing at some of them, the Telmarines couldn't handle this sort of force alone, they had to be more brave, they chose a risky move by starting to slash back.

As the Narnians took out their share of orcs, they pushed toward the more stronger orcs taking on the Telmarines, charging with every bit of courage. Peter and Edmund led the Telmarine Elites and the Narnians into a charge. Peter and Edmund Jumped into the Orc army as they reached them, Peter slashing a few of them down, while Edmund stabbed one of the orcs as he landed from the jump into the force. the Orcs fought back with sheer ferocity, slashing and hacking Telmarines and Narnians down.

Edmund blocked a blow from an Orc, sweeping the ugly Creature with his leg and then stabbed into the neck of the creature, letting out a grunt as he slashed down enemies.

Peter smashed his shield into the face of one orc while slashing another. An Orc swung his blade at Peter's helmet but luckily he ducked, stabbing the orc in the gut and then slashing its neck.

The Shielded Telmarines broke the line of their own Army, the orcs flooding in the break but only to be slashed from all sides of the Good forces, they tried to hold back but it wasn't working, the Orcs were over run. The orcs ran into the forest and toward the river like cowards in defeat.

"Their heading toward the river, follow them!" Peter Yelled out as the Orc army headed toward the river, the Narnians and Telmarines ran to the river also, following the orcs to the River.

Lucy was on the other side of the bridge to cross the river with Aslan, pulling out her Dagger to intimidate the Orc army. One of the Orcs leaned his head to the side in confusion yet he smirked gravely, the orc force charged forward the young girl and Aslan.

Aslan Let out a Loud roar which was so powerful, the sound caused waves in the water of the river below, deafened and disoriented the orcs stood in the shallows of the river and on the bridge as the water started to become more shallow, a great wave was heading for the orc army, the orcs ran away in attempt to escape but the wave swallowed them up before they could reach land. killing them instantly from the force of the wave.

Peter gazed on In astonishment and awe as he saw the great power of the Lion. he then turned his attention toward Caspian and nodded "I guess I owe you an apology... I didn't mean what I said about you. looks like we have bigger problems than the Telmarines. Hopefully this will Unite our kingdoms together as one"

Caspian Nodded at Peter in reassurance, he Looked around at the Telmarines who had looks in their eyes of hope and then gazed back to Peter "I thank you... you have fought bravely along my side, there is no need to apologize." Caspian said with confidence and forgiveness

"Well... You're a King now, you have to take the responsibility. I will come to your aid whenever you need it" Peter said confidently with a smile

"As will I, my friend" Caspian nodded in agreement.

"But for now..." Peter thought about the situation they were in just now, why would orcs risk going far from Middle-Earth and attack us here? and why now? "we need to figure out why this Orc army invaded our lands"

"i was just about to ask what they were, Orcs? you say? "Caspian looked at the river in confusion, he had never lain eyes on such horrid creatures before.

"Yes, they come from our sister country of Middle-Earth. its been long since they entered these lands. Someone must be Planning something, someone more powerful than Jadis" Peter said in thought.

"lets not worry about that right now. we have to celebrate for our victory" Caspian said, trying to change the subject but a part of him was just as eager to know more just as Peter did

* * *

 **Okay well I hope you guys all like this Intro chapter. This is my first story and I found interest in writing it when reading Michael Weyer's _Chronicles of the Fellowship_ and the Story of _East to west_. Even though _East to West_ isn't finished yet. I'm going to see how this goes and probably post more of these in the future. give your reviews and tell me ideas on how to write my story better or what else would you like to see in the story. I hope you guys have blast reading this.  
**


	2. An Unexpected invitation

Days after the battle, The passage ways into the How were destroyed. The kings and Queens of Narnia took refuge in the Telmarine Castle, Along with Narnians with them. With Caspian now as king, the Telmarines and Narnians live Peacefully, Though some of the Telmarines still were skeptical, none caused any real trouble at the moment.

Peter was Sitting at a round table along with his siblings and Caspian, They were trying to figure out why Orcs were appearing more frequently in these lands.

Peter gazed at a Map that was laid before them "The scout I have sent found that the Orcs were coming from the eastern forest which is unfortunately..." Peter Gazed up at his siblings and Caspian for a moment's pause and then spoke " not on this Map, which is the passage way to Middle-Earth"

Edmund looked at his brother and Nodded in Agreement, having actually been there "These Orcs were different, they weren't from Gundabad, these were something that we haven't seen before, Maybe we should head toward Middle-Earth and actually find some answers" Edmund stated

Caspian thought for a moment, He was beginning to speak just as the Doors Open when a Tall Bulky Minotaur walked through with a familiar figure with Him. The figure was of a man with long silky brown hair with pointed ears slicing through the hair and with Armor that appeared to be of silverish and goldish colors, no doubt this was an elf, Caspian Gazed in astonishment as the Elf had given off a different kind of magic than that of a Narnian.

The Elf had a trusting look in his eye as his mouth opened and spoke in a soft yet loud enough to hear voice "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell, a Great Important Meeting is to be held one day from now. Elrond Calls upon you in these dark times, for it is a meeting that will set the world on a path that will change it forever" making himself quite clear

Susan gave a sigh as she looked at her brothers, exchanging looks with each other. Peter then Looked to Caspian and Nodded to him. Caspian then turned to face the Elf and Nodded to him "We accept this Invitation, it is our duty to look upon part of this world since Me and my friends are kings and queens" Caspian Said with a small smile

Lucy smiled at her brothers and sisters quite excited that they were going on a little Adventure, little did she know that this Adventure would be longer than she thought but she doesn't know that "So? when are we going?"

Edmund, Susan and Peter both smiled at their sister as they knew she always found there to be the good things in these situations. Even the Elf gave a slight smile at Lucy "we shall be leaving any moment from now, be ready"

Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Caspian nodded as they all grabbed their equipment and armor, they all walked over to the horse pens and readied themselves on their horses. A faun, centaur, and the biggest Minotaur Tavros Approached them "My kings and queens" The Minotaur said in a loud deep voice "we wish to come with you and help you along the way"

Edmund and Peter exchanged looks and nodded "You may do as you wish, we ride out now, can you keep up" Peter Said to Tavros

Tavros gave a smirk toward them, as they returned the smirk and rode out, Tavros following behind. The Elf Leading the Party, Some Centaurs and fauns went with them to protect them along the way.

As they reached the forest, They approached about a dozen Elves that watched over the forest Entrance for The elf that came to give the Kings and queens the invitation.

The squad of Elves led them safely through the Enchanted forest, it gave off a Magic that was rare to each of them as it was a combination between Narnian and Middle-Earth.

The Kings and Queens will arrive in Middle-Earth Shortly.


	3. The Council Of Elrond

Midway into the Forgotten forest, the small band stopped and rested for the night, the Forest had a natural comforting feel to it but they made sure they were in a spot where no enemy would find them when they were sleeping. The elves took watch,

for they did not need sleep.

Peter sat up against a tree, sharpening his sword, he could not sleep in the forest. he was too eager to get to Rivendell and get answers. _We need answers, I am certain to get them when we get to Rivendell_ Peter Thought as he looked up and saw  
/behind

all the leaves of the trees, a stary, though he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, one by one the stars faded into nothing.

Caspian, who was also keeping Guard, walked over to Peter and sat next to him. "Peter... Get some rest, you need to regain your strength for tomorrow" Caspian said

Peter sighed as he looked a Caspian "I Can't sleep, I need answers and I guess I'm just too eager to get answers, I suspect once we get them, I will be able to Sleep" Peter said with another sigh as he sharpened his sword

Caspian nodded and then got up

Edmund, Susan and Lucy were all sleeping, gathering their strength while Tavros the Minotaur sat and kept watch from behind with a faun and a centaur while the Elves were guarding over the front.

* * *

When morning came, Peter was asleep, he passed out during the night against the tree. Tavros came to shake them all up, one by one, Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Susan woke up slowly. As they woke up, they noticed the Elves were already on their horses,

ready to leave.

"We must leave, if we are to arrive in Imladris in time" said the Leader elf In a soft yet loud tone

All of the siblings and Caspian all mounted their horses and then they were all on their way to The valley of Imladris also known as Rivendell.

* * *

They arrived just in time for the Council Meeting, all of the siblings and Caspian and the Narnians had a look of awe on their faces, this place was one of the most beautiful places they had ever seen.

"So beautiful" Lucy said with delight and smiled wider, it was October and the leaves were starting to fall which gave Imladris a natural beauty to it.

Edmund had never been here Personally but had heard of the place, all of the siblings knew Of Elrond to be the lord of this beautiful place.

An Elf with long black-ish brown hair "welcome to the valley of Imladris, my name is Lindir, Follow me. the Council is about to begin the meeting"

they all nodded and smiled as they followed him to a room that had windows around it, the sun shining through the windows and gave it natural light in the noon sunshine. The siblings all sat next to each other and so did Caspian who sat in between Gandalf  
and Susan. Recognizing Gandalf to be a wizard of some sort.

The kings and Queens saw dwarves, elves and some men there along with them. and nodded to all of them, they nodded back in response.

Finally, Lord Elrond stood up, and all slight whispering ceased. All looked to Elrond with unmistakable respect in their eyes, Caspian knew he must truly be a wise ruler to get immediate respect from all three races.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." At this, The Siblings looked at each noticed this interaction out of the corner of his eye, and realized that the siblings had little knowledge of the would have to explain the story.

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Ages ago, rings were crafted for the leaders of each race- three for the elves, seven for the dwarves, and nine for men." He continued on

"These rings gave them the power and will to govern each race. But also, one other ring was created. A master ring, to control all others, was created by Sauron the Deceiver, Lord of Mordor." Lucy had an unnerving chill down her spine as she heard the Dark Lord's name she noticed that several people looking very uncomfortable at the mention of Sauron and Mordor. "The ring was lost when Sauron was defeated towards the end of the Second Age- and now, it has resurfaced. That is why we have all gathered here this day"

The Siblings nodded as they understood why they were here, finally getting answers they needed.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond beckoned to Frodo, who also looked noticeably uncomfortable. The siblings wondered how the master ring could be any worse than the Blitz 2 years ago.

As Elrond sat down, Frodo slowly stood up and walked over to a small, stone table in the center of the circle they all sat in.  
Much whispering and murmurs broke out at the sight of the ring.

"So it is true," One Auburn Haired man whispered. He was Boromir, he also sat near to sat back down, looking to Gandalf for support. The wizard gave him an encouraging look. Everyone else's eyes were glued to the ring, including Peter, he felt drawn to it as if it was calling his name. Edmund noticed this.  
"Hey are you alright?" He said to Peter shaking him, succesfully pulling him out of his trance "what in bloody hell is happening to you?"

Peter looked at Edmund and then shook his head "I-i don't know... Let me think" Peter said, placing his hand on his then, Boromir rose from his seat. He looked tense.

In a dream," He said quietly. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark… but in the west, a pale light lingered." He started moving towards the table. "A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found." Boromir reached for the ring slowly just as Elrond jumped to his feet and yelled "BOROMIR!" Just as Gandalf also rose from his seat and cried

" _Ash nazg Durbatuluk"_ Gandalf's voice cracked into the sky and boomed with loudness " _Ash nazg gimbatul!"_ Darkness formed all around them, Lucy tightly held onto Peter's hand, the Siblings and even Caspian was shaken up from this also. " _Ash nazg Thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi Krimpatul!"_ The Elves all stopped their ears, and Boromir instantly returned to his seat, getting the idea he shouldn't have moved in the first place. Gandalf fell silent, and the sun returned. The siblings all let out a breath of relief.

Elrond turned to look at Gandalf "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue her in Imladris"

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond" Gandalf said in a gruff tone and sat back down. "for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! the Ring is all together Evil!" he said, glaring at everyone assembled

'it is a gift" said Boromir. "a gift to the foes of Mordor, why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him

"you cannot wield it" Aragorn interrupted" None of us can! the Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master" he said, Caspian was grateful that Aragorn said something- he seemed like a sensible man.

"and what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said Coldly

"he is no mere ranger" said Legolas the Elf, standing up from his seat. "he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your Allegiance."

"Aragorn?" he said in disbelief "this? is Isildur's Heir?" still in disbelief

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" the Elf added

" _Havo dad,_ Legolas" Aragorn said uneasily, seeing things were spiraling downwards. Boromir gave Aragorn a positively frigid look.

"Gondor has no king" he said stiffly "Gondor needs no king" he sat down and did not acknowledge Aragorn.

'Aragorn is right" Gandalf said, bringing them back on track. "we cannot use it. The agents of Sauron are already tracking it down" more murmurs broke out at this statement, and Elrond picked up on it Immediately

"There is only one choice." Lord Elrond said, addressing the council again. "The Ring must be destroyed." Everyone looked at it, and suddenly, a dwarf rose from his seat

"Then what are we waiting for?" he let out a cry as he swung his axe at the Ring, the axe blade broke and caused sparks to fly. Gimli in surprise fell backwards

"the Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here Possess," Lord Elrond said "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this" He said, looking at all who was present.

No one Moved or spoke.

"one does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said in a low voice. "its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful" Everyone stared at him, captivated. "it is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"have you heard nothing of what Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas cried as he stood up fast

"And i suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli snarled at him

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir snapped. "what happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

" _I will be dead before i see The Ring int he hands of an elf!"_ Gimli yelled out

Chaos Erupted upon Gimli's cry. The Offended elves jumped out of their seats and started yelling angrily at the dwarf, held back only by Legolas. the men and other dwarves stood up and started to argue furiously, the Siblings were shocked at the feud before them. Gandalf sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He then tried to restore order, only to become part of the fray himself.

Frodo was pale, and looked very distressed. He was staring at the Ring and rubbing his forehead. he then got up and opened his Mouth "I will take it" Frodo Cried but no one heard him. "i will take it!" he cried out again but still no one heard him. Three figures slightly taller than the hobbit appeared behind him, one placing his hand on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo turned to see a dwarf, wearing kingly Armor, like the armor Bilbo showed him in his books. The Dwarf had long black hair with a Black mustache Connected to the beard he head. The other two were younger, one had black long hair with a bow, arrows and a sword, the other was blond and had a beard also with knives hidden everywhere in his coat. The dwarf then Moved forward toward the chaotic mess that was called a council and Yelled out "ENOUGH!" everyone stopped their bickering among each other and looked, Gimli and the other dwarves bowed their heads "my lord Thorin" he said

Thorin gave a slow nod and the Dwarves nodded back "Let the Hobbit speak" He nodded at Frodo in respect. Everyone turned their attention to Frodo

"i will take the Ring to Mordor" He looked everyone in the eye "Though..." he spoke quietly as he looked around the room, his voice sounding quite diminished. "I do not know the way"

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," Said Gandalf, stepping forward from where he had be arguing with Boromir. "as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn then stood up.

"if by my life or death i can Protect you, i will" he walked over to frodo and stood by him. "you have my sword"

"as you have mine also" Thorin then stood next to Frodo and smiled

The siblings nodded to each other and stood up, Tavros also intervened, Peter about to speak "you have our support also, we will not let this evil spread across the lands."

Caspian looked over to Peter and thought for a moment, he then walked over to Peter and Put a hand on Peter's shoulder, Peter doing the same. "You go with them, i will watch over our People, and if you need any help, i will be there."

Peter nodded and smiled gratefully "Protect our people, and rule as a king"

Fili and Kili found that Merry and Pippin were eavesdropping and joined them in the act.

Caspian nodded and then went down the stairs and wished them fair well, mounting his horse and going back to Narnia

"you have my bow" legolas came forward

"and My axe" Gimli followed

Now Boromir stepped forward "you carry the fate of us all little one" he looked at the party and nodded slightly "if this is indeed the rule of the council... Then Gondor will see it done"

"HERE" Sam cried out, and to everyone's surprise, he ran and stood next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me." he said

"No, indeed it is hard to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Lord Elrond said with a raised eye brow.

"were coming too" and just then, Merry and Pippin ran out of their hiding spots and stood next to Frodo, Kili and fili stood next to their Uncle "i believe someone has got to watch over our uncle" Fili said as it was basically a joke, Thorin shook his head with a slight smile, still looks as if he hadn't aged a day since the siblins saw him.

Tavros intervened also "my standing is with the Kings and Queens of Narnia" he said in a deep voice

Elrond Nodded in Approval

"yes after all, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest... Thing!" Pippin said. Merry cocked and eyebrow and looked at him.

"well that rules you out, Pip" Merry mumbled, Fili and Kili let out a chuckle, the siblings also let out a small laugh.

"seventeen Companions" Elrond Mused out loud. "you shall be the Fellowship of The Ring"

"great" Pippin said. "so... where are we going?"


	4. Peter's Flashback- RavenHill Part 1

**This might be the hardest chapter for me to do since it is one of the saddest but i hope you all enjoy this little Flashback sequence. I came up with this Idea and i hope this will hold you guys over until the real journey begins.**

* * *

The Battle had going on for hours now, the dwarves were surrounded but held off the orcs near the entrance of Erebor while the men in dale seemed to be holding the off the orcs decently. Peter, Edmund and Susan stood with Thorin, Dwalin, fili, and kili As they reached the top of Ravenhill, knowing almost nothing of another army of Gundabad Orcs inching their way towards them.

Kili and fili looked confused as they stood across the frozen river from where the watch tower of Ravenhill was. "where is he?" Fili asked, the tower seemed to be abandoned.

"it looks Empty... I think Azog has fled!" Kili said with a bit of delight in his voice

Thorin Shook his head, he knew that Azog wasn't that big of a coward "I don't think so" Thorin said in a grim yet low voice and then turned to his nephews "Fili... take your brother. Scout out the towers, Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back, do not engage. Understand?

Peter had a bad feeling in his gut, something wasn't right. Why would Azog leave? and why now? it didn't make sense to him.

Edmund had the same feeling as he saw fili and kili about to walk toward the tower, Edmund nodded at his brother and put a should on Fili and kili to stop them from going

"Wait!" Peter said abruptly yet appropriately. Fili and Kili both turned around and looked at Peter.

Thorin turned toward Peter "what are you doing?" he said in his low kingly voice

Peter shook his head as he looked at the towers with skepticism "Something Isn't right..." he looked at Thorin and then at Fili and Kili "This is what he wants..." Peter looked at the ground with terror in his eye.

Thorin wasn't following "What do you mean?" he asked, desperate for answers

Peter Gazed up at Thorin "i mean this has been his plan all along, it all started by killing your Grandfather. Now he wants you to send your nephews so they could separate, giving him the chance to take them out one by one. Until he provokes you to face him yourself... so that he may kill the last of the sons of durin." Peter explained to Thorin, hoping that he would listen.

Dwalin stands in watch for any other orcs in sight behind them, not spotting anything yet.

Thorin and his Nephews came to this realization "This is a trap..." Thorin said lowly and looked at his Nephews who were listening to their conversation "Fili, Kili... come back, we live to fight another day"

Fili and kili nodded as they knew they were too young to die in battle they came running back to their uncle just as Dwalin came back to report

"Goblin mercenaries! No more than a hundred" Dwalin said loudly as he came back, readying his weapon

We'll take care of them" Thorin said confidently

"A hundred?!" Susan Blurted out, looking at her brothers and then back at the hoard of Goblins as she readied her bow and aimed for them, releasing a few arrows, getting a few lucky hits from where she was.

Peter and Edmund Pulled out their swords, Peter pulled down the face guard of his and readied his shield just as did Edmund also "if we die here... i want to say im sorry for all the wrong doings i have made" Edmund said

Peter shook his head "Apologize on your own time, we will live through this. Aslan didn't send us this far to die"

Edmund nodded and tilted his sword forward, the siblings forming a small line with the dwarves.

Susan Let lose a couple of more arrows as the orcs came near, pulling out her two small short swords that was given to her by Thorin as a small gift for being with the company since almost the beginning.

Everyone charged toward the Mindless goblins, slashing and hacking where ever the goblins were.

Susan slashed at a goblin toward the left, almost leapfrogging while over him while yelling and came down onto another one which fell back, giving her the opportunity to stab the goblin , and she took that opportunity.

Peter charged in and super-man punched a goblin, Edmund went behind the goblin peter punched and swept his leg with his sword, causing him to fall back. Both brothers seized the opportunity to stab the orc.

Edmund and Peter then put their swords together like a pair of scissors and held them across from each other in like a clothesline formation, cutting off the heads of about 10 unlucky Goblins who were in the way of the duo.

Fili, kili, dwalin and thorin were all slashing at goblins also which boosted up the battle in their favor.

Kili thrusted his sword into a goblin while Fili cut its head off.

Dwalin fought about 10 goblins to the left, while Thorin was fighting 10 to the right.

Dwalin and Thorin finished off the last goblin.

Dwalin and the rest of them stood there and waited "where is that orc filth?" Dwalin said as he was pacing back and forth

just behind them, Bilbo jumped out of the blue. no one had noticed him or heard him coming but yet he was there "Thorin!" Bilbo Said out of breath

Everyone turned around and Thorin looked at Bilbo with sorry in his eyes, he wanted to tell Bilbo that he was sorry but he hadn't have the time "Bilbo!" he said with relief, maybe this would be the time he told him but Bilbo cut him off "You have to leave here now, Azog has another army attacking from the North in moments we will be completely surrounded. There will be no way out" He said in haste

Realizing that this was a double trap all along Thorin decided to speak "we need to leave here" As everyone started to turn back, they heard a loud banging of a drum. Everyone turned back to see the towers light up on the inside. And Slowly they saw Azog dragging a weak Lucy.

Peter, Edmund and Susan's eyes had widened to see their poor little sister weakened in the hands of the Pale Orc.

Peter was tearing up, as was his brother and sister, shocked that whatever happened now, they would lose their little sister.

Azog was speaking in Orcish Most likely saying "Why kill the sons of durin when i can kill a queen of the east?" of course saying that in Orcish, Azog Plunged his Sword arm right in the back of the young red-haired Queen of Narnia and then dropping her from the high of the tower.

Bilbo stared, Shocked that Azog Killed a young child, a tear ran down his cheek as Lucy treated Bilbo in a kind manner, with out warning to himself, he pulled out Sting and then looked down at his sword, suddenly filled with anger and rage.

Peter's jaw dropped in shock and sadness, closing his eyes to see if this was a nightmare. Hoping that the second he opened his eyes, he would be back home. But that didn't happen "NOOOOO!" he Cried out loud and quickly ran up to the lifeless body of his little Sister. holding her in his arms, he cried a bit "no no, how could i let this happen... how could i let this happen, not Lucy..." his words stuttered

Edmund followed Peter Quickly and fell to his knees next to Peter, feeling like he's the one responsible for this. Susan also followed and crowded around the lifeless body of their sister.

Suddenly Peter felt something in Lucy's Pocket and found that it was her elixir. Peter stopped his sobbing and uncapped the bottle "hold her head back and her mouth open!" he said, having a little hope left that he would hold onto.

Edmund and Susan did just that, Peter let a few droplets fall into Lucy's mouth. for a few moments nothing happened but then she started to breathe again, yet unconscious "Bring her back to the bridge!"

Thorin and his nephews came up to help "She's Alive?" Thorin said and then turned to his nephews "Fili, kili... get Queen Lucy back to Erebor. Now!" he said

Fili and Kili help pick up the Young queen and headed back toward Erebor

Peter then stood up with his Brother and Sister "she's going to be alright" he nodded and looked toward Susan "i think its best if you stay with Bilbo and Dwalin. Im going to end this today, Edmund you can come if you want" Peter Said with anger, anger toward the one who hurt and for a moment, successfully took a life away from them.

* * *

 **Again, i hope you All enjoyed this little extra, i wanna do a Prequel Story of this to make this a bit more understandable and if you guys want it of course. Review and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter.**


	5. Peter's Flashback- RavenHill Part 2

**So this is a Shorter but more Action filled chapter than the last one, there might be a bit of a twist in there. But as we all know what happens at the end of the Battle of the Five Armies, i will surprise you with this Chapter in telling you what does and doesn't happen. Hope you all enjoy this small Chapter.**

* * *

Peter ran up the Stairs to the upper parts of the tower, his sword ready and his anger focused on Azog, though not knowing where he is.

In the mid-upper level on stairs, a large Orc ran up to him, swinging his sword toward Peter, who ducked down and spun around and decapitated the Orc. Still heading up to face the Pale Orc, himself. Two more Orcs came up to him, Blocking one while easily stabbing the other one in the chest. Peter Punched the only orc in sight with his shield and kept punching the Orc Repeatedly and knocked him out, Stabbing him in the heart.

Thorin ran up the stairs on the tower after Peter, catching up to him "i told your brother to stay with Susan and Bilbo" he said looking back at the other side of the Frozen River.

Peter Nodded as he Pulled down his Helmet's face Guard, surprised a bit when he saw Azog run out from the Shadows "Thorin!" Peter Yelled out

Thorin turned around in surprise also, Azog jumping up and slamming his Mace down on Peter's Shield and tried slashing at Thorin. Thorin, stepping back to dodge, and roll under the blade. Peter Slashed at Azog but failed as Azog blocked the attack with his mace, Kicking peter down and then focusing on Thorin for a moment, slaming the mace towards him, only to be blocked by Thorin's Blade. Thorin Kicked Back Azog and then turned back to find a rock to jump off of and slash his Sword down on Azog's Chest plate and then does a spin attack, slashing and knocking over Azog down the stairs.

* * *

Bilbo, Edmund and Susan Looked over the walls where screeching noises were coming from. They drew nearer and appeared to be huge winged bats, the size of Normal humans, swarming over them. All of them Ducked under and waited for them to Pass "Oh what now?" Susan said in annoyance and then heard footsteps coming from where the bats came from. Orcs Swarming over the stones, the leader Bolg Yelled in Orcish for his front lines to attack. Bilbo, also had a strange anger in him, he clenched his sword in his hand as he saw an Orc running towards him. Bilbo also charge in forward, letting out a yell while Jumping and thrusting sting in the chest of the Orc and Quickly rolled under a swing of another orc, slicing at his leg, causing the orc to fall on that knee. Bilbo Proceeded to slash the neck of the Orc he stunned with Sting.

Surprised yet no time to react, Edmund and Susan joined in. Susan letting out some arrows at the hoard of Orcs while Edmund Saw Orcs Lined up behind one another, Edmund just leaped forward with his sword pointed toward the line and let the sword pierce through 3 Orcs, Edmund pulled out a dagger and threw it luckily in the forehead of another Orc, kinda Surprised he did so.

* * *

Peter Got back up to see Azog falling down the stairs and then get back up to hide in a lower part of the tower, Peter Quickly followed. "AZOG!" he yelled, Pulling off his helmet, Sword in hand as well as his shield. Azog gave him a sly smirk Speaking the words "The High-king of the East. Now I kill you Next" obviously in Orcish

Peter then motioned for Azog to charge into him, Azog then did so but Peter ran right out onto the Frozen river, luring Azog out of his hiding place, Peter then charge forward and tried to stab Azog, but he caught Peter's sword and Punched him, knocking him out. Azog made a huge grin on his face, pulling peter up by the his chain-mail shirt, ready to Plunge his sword arm into Peter's gut but only to be interrupted by Thorin tackling him down.

"You will not kill him!" Thorin yelled to Azog

Azog looked around the ground and found a block of stone attached to a chain, swinging it down a couple of times, desperately trying to hit thorin but not realizing he is cracking the ice. Azog realizes what had happened as Thorin stepped off of the ice.

Azog was trying to claw his way from slipping into the water of the river but failed as he was fully submerged in the cold water but it had no effect to him.

Thorin watched as he thought it was finally over, watching Azog drift off in the water. Thorin followed, watching Azog's eyes close, but suddenly spring open as Thorin felt a Stinging pain in his foot and yelled in pain. Looking down to see Azog's Sword arm tip piercing his foot.

Peter slowly regained consciousness, looking over in the direction of the conflict happening with Thorin, he was slowly crawling towards Thorin.

Azog sprung up from the ice and tried to stab Thorin, his sword arm being held in between the double bladed tip by Orcrist. Thorin about to give up.

Peter then heard a roar and it gave him all the strength that he needed, he got up with his sword in hand that started glowing and sprinted toward Azog, completely catching Azog off guard. Peter pointed his sword toward Azog and tackled him with Peter's glowing sword and pinned Azog to the ice. "that's for Lucy..." he said with anger but with a soft voice. Azog had gasped his last Breathe and he was no more.

* * *

 **Okay, this was a bit short of a chapter but it isn't my shortest. Hope you all enjoyed this little Extra. The next chapter will continue the Journey of the Fellowship. And you guys might have noticed I left out details about the battle. Its because i was mostly doing it from Peter's Perspective. I will do more with Edmund, Susan and possibly Lucy's Perspective of their flashbacks. so stay tuned for those later in the Story. Please keep reviewing and giving ideas i could put in the story.**


	6. The last night in Imladris

**This is a nice little chapter before the Fellowship leaves on their journey. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The night's stars were shining in a clear dark sky, almost as if the star's light are illuminating onto Rivendell. The lights were calming and nice to look at up at the clear sky over imladris.

Peter was standing and leaning on the railing of the Bridge. Now he couldn't sleep. Seeing the ring on that table earlier that day had given him a feeling, the feeling that thorin had when he was trying to look for the Arkenstone. Peter was changing and he couldn't see it happening, all he could do now was to try and forget about the One Ring. He watched over the waterfall that was across from the valley.

"Beautiful isn't it" Said familiar voice

Peter turned his head to see an aged Bilbo. Peter was a bit surprised at this and instinctively gave him a hug "Bilbo!" he said happily, laughing a bit as he hugged him. "what are you doing here?"Peter asked, wanting to find out why he came all the way here.

Bilbo Baggins sighed as he was about to explain "i guess... to tell you the truth... I missed the adventure life. i've longed so much to see the Lonely Mountains again, to walk through Mirkwood and see Dale. But i think... Age has caught up with me" he said as he brought out a book about his adventures

Peter took it in his hands and smiled, forgetting all about the ring for a moment. Peter opened the Book finding that he was in the story as well, his face drawn Perfectly along with his Brother and Sisters. "Bilbo..." he said as he looked back up at him "This is amazing..." he flipped through the Pages and found that a great number of them were Blank. There was Enough to make at least one more story. Peter nodded and gave the book back to Bilbo

Bilbo nodded "Im going to give it to Frodo, since he might want to record his adventure as well" Bilbo said as he closed the book

Peter gave Bilbo and natural smile "i think that would be good. So im guessing Bilbo is your nephew?" he asked

Bilbo nodded "well technically he is my cousin, but he likes to call me his uncle since he is substantially younger than me" Bilbo joked and let out a laugh

* * *

Susan and Edmund were wandering around the display room which showed the history of part of Middle-Earth through the halls. Edmund stared at a painting of Isildur holding a broken blade while Sauron was about to strike down upon him. Seeing this however reminded him of the white witch, flashing back to how she treated him long ago. He couldn't shake that feeling, he turned around and saw the shards of Narsil and smiled as he saw it which took his mind off of the witch. "wonder how long this has been here?" Edmund asked as he looked over in Susan's direction and saw nobody. "Su" he said as he leaned over to see if she actually wasn't there, he shrugged as he entered a library and found a a book about the war on the second age.

Susan went outside and took out her bow, inspecting it in the night light. She felt a gaze strong enough to burn through anybody and turned around to find that Legolas was looking at her bow.

Legolas gazed at it carefully and intently "that bow, i've never seen anything like it here. where did you get it?" he asked with an expressionless face

Susan glared at him "why don't i thump it across your head, give you a closer look" She snapped at him and left the room

He stared at the ground as and frowned as she left the room, he probably could have done better in his approach.

* * *

Lucy was at a table with Merry, Pippin, Fili and Kili. all talking together about their heritage and where they came from, Lucy listened with interest.

Merry and Pippin were talking about how they snuck into the farm of farmer maggot and stole some of his crop full of carrots and lettuce and other vegetables.

Fili and Kili were talking about their journey to Erebor with The Pevensies, who looked a bit older than they did now which they couldn't figure out why.

Merry and Pippin turned to Lucy "how do you look younger than you did back then?" Asked Merry

Pippin "are you a witch?" Pippin asked but probably knowing the answer to his question

Lucy thought for a moment though she didn't really need to think "well... its complicated, i guess you could say that im not from this world..." she said

The others eyes widened as they just learned this "what do you mean" asked Merry

Lucy explained to them how she got here in the first place and where she comes from. She tells them about how everything is different on Earth and how their traditions differ slightly.

Each of them listened as she talked about the blitz and how she got here and what she did while she was in the east and all were interested also.

* * *

Aragorn was on a bench, sharpening his sword for the long journey.

Thorin came in and sat across from him "So you are the heir to the throne of Gondor?" he asked as he was in Aragorns position long ago

Aragorn let out a sigh as he kept sharpening his sword "it is a fate i do not want, the same blood of Isildur runs in my veins..." he stopped sharpening and looked Thorin Straight in the eye "The same weakness" he said grimly

Thorin knew this... as he was so driven by greed, he could not tell friend from foe. But he knew Aragorn was different, he knew that Aragorn was going to be king anyway. There is no other to take the throne. "Look, you are not Isildur... you are stronger... i can feel it" he knew this and explained "my grandfather had a sickness, a terrible need of gold. I had that sickness for a while too, but i overpowered my sickness and drove it away. Take this as advice from one king to another" he said as he got up and walked away.

Aragorn thought about it letting it sink in for a moment and sighed as he stopped sharpening his sword, he was still not convinced that he could do this task.

* * *

 **So this is a bit of a character developing-ish type of a chapter, sorta. i hope you all enjoy and then for SURE! The next chapter is where our journey begins. Hope you all enjoy this little light hearted chapter, i decided i will continue with some of this Continuity for future stories if i do anything for the characters of Narnia or Middle-Earth. I have a whole week that i can write, and then school will start for me. So Hopefully i will do as much as possible in the following days of this week.**


	7. The Journey Begins

**Thank you guys for all the support for this Story. This Chapter has a little bit of switching around things. Its mostly about the Fellowship but now I'm adding a subplot to spice up the story a bit. I will be adding another LOTR Story to this, and some new twists into this story also. We will See Some More Familiar Faces throughout the story. Hope you all Enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

it was the next morning, the sun was finally Rising over the Valley and the fellowship were ready for their Journey, or at least as ready as they ever were.

Everyone Gathered and headed towards the exit of Rivendell. The group being partially led by Elrond until they leave.

Elrond spoke "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," The Elf-Lord Said. "On you who travel with him, no oath, no bond, is laid to go further than you will." The Pevensies nodded as they understood his words.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves, Men, and all Free Folk go with you." the Fellowship bowed to him, and then straightened.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Said Gandalf, he had his rugged yet elegant light Blue/grayish pointed hat, and carried his staff in one hand. He gestured to the gates, and Frodo stepped forward. He looked, somewhat uneasy. He stepped out of the gate, followed by Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Sam, Fili, Kili, Tavros and Aragorn. But Aragorn lingered for a moment, talking to Arwen Undomiel- Lord Elrond's Daughter.

Aragorn stared at her for a long moment, before finally turning around and going after the others. They passed through the gates and the journey begun.

* * *

Caspian was in his bed, wearing his one piece pajama type clothing. He was sleeping, dreaming about the world in flames. He shifted as he saw images of dead bodies and a white city Crumble and on fire. He heard a familiar voice in his head, it was deep, yet calming. "Caspian, this is the future of your world. You need to gather an army within the month and head out on the first day after the month has finished, but now. You are in trouble... wake up" the voice said

with that being said, Caspian Woke up out of his bed, hearing screams of people in the distance. He quickly sprang out of bed and grabbed his gear and put on his armor. Rushing out of the castle and ringing the warning bell. Waking up every available Narnian and Telmarine fighter to guard the town.

The Telmarines and Narnian fighters made a line outside of the town to protect it from any intruder. King Caspian rode on his horse to the front lines of mixed army, a small army of Orcs sprinted toward the other small army out of the the dark forest. Caspian took a bow with a special arrow in it, he shot it toward the orc which summoned a Pheonix flying towards the Orcs, bursting into flames , crashing into the Orcs and then lighting the small Orc Army on fire. The screams of the Orcs ahead of them haunted the mind of Caspian as it reminded him of the dream he had. he turned around and found General Glozelle and spoke "Glozelle, i need you to send word to Telmar, tell them our world is in danger. We need more men to fight alongside us. A dark force is plotting to take over Narnia, Telmar and everything we know, we will not stand here and watch this world wither into madness. WE WILL STAND AND FIGHT!" King Caspian said, giving a little speech, the Narnians and Telmarines cheered on as they were inspired by the speech.

Caspian thought a bit and turned towards the Narnians "I need you find others out in the woods, there must be more of you who will fight for their freedom, tell them that the Telmarines are on their side" The Centaur nodded and headed towards the woods with the other free peoples of Narnia.

Caspian turned back to the castle "Set up Archers on the wall and keep watch" Caspian said as he headed back to the Castle

He prepared a map through the Forest the separated Narnia and Middle-Earth and gave it to Glozelle "You are leaving?" Glozelle said in a confused manner

"I need to Warn the others" he said as he got on his Horse. "Here is the Map through the forest to a great land to the West." Caspian said giving the map to General Glozelle

"Remember to send a Message to Telmar, our world is in danger and we need armies" Caspian said as he had everything he needed

"Good luck sire" Glozelle gave a nod, Caspian nodded back and then took off on his horse toward the Forest

* * *

The past three weeks of traveling, things went rather pretty smooth. Unless you count the bickering of Legolas and Gimli almost constantly arguing among themselves. The Pevensies were still children to the eyes of the older people except for Thorin and his nephews. Legolas and Susan bonded really well besides here snappy responses which were more playful rather than insulting. They would both practice with their bows and arrows and sword fighting with each other. Boromir, Edmund and Peter would often also spar against each other, practicing their sword skills and both proved to be very experienced with the skills that they were given. Merry and Pippin would often hang with frodo and sam or Fili and Kili, getting into mischief with them at any given opportunity and also training with Fili and Kili with their sword skills. Gimli, Thorin, Aragorn and Tavros would keep watch and talk among one another.

One other morning though, Pippin and Merry would practice with Boromir, because Fili and Kili were asleep. Susan would often get a chance to laugh when ever she saw the two Hobbits stumble or drop their sword while sparring. Everyone got the Opportunity a few days later, when boromir was sparring with the hobbits.

"one - two- Three" he said, going through the steps and swinging carefully at the hobbits. "good. Faster, now. One- two- three." one the last blow, Boromir accidentally hit Merry's hand with the blade. the hobbit yelped and dropped his blade, shaking his hand. "Sorry, Merry," just then, the hobbit had delivered a hard kick to Boromir's shin. "OW!" this of course, erupted into a small, mock fight between Merry and Pippin.

After everyone had a good laugh, Aragorn tried to get Merry and Pippin off of Boromir "That's enough, gentlemen" Aragorn Chuckled. Merry and Pippin exchanged looks. Then, without warning, Both Hobbits grabbed each of Aragorn's legs and pulled hard. Aragorn went crashing to the ground with a loud 'hoof'!

Lucy, Frodo, Sam, Fili and Kili laughed, having front-row seats to the match. Sam looked up, still chuckling, and suddenly, his expression turned to a curious on. "what is that?" he asked, nodding his head toward something. Lucy, Frodo, Fili and Kili looked up, along with the others.

"What's what?" Lucy asked. Sam pointed out at the sky, and Lucy squinted. She, and the others by her, managed to make out a black cloud of Birds.

"nothing, it's simply a wisp of cloud." Gimli said dismissively.

"its moving fast... and against the wind." Boromir said with a skeptical tone in his voice. Susan stepped up next to Peter and Edmund, who were also standing and looking in that direction, also Squinting.

"Are those Crows?" She asked.

Her Brothers exchanged looks of confusion and then looked back towards the cloud of bird "Crows?" they said in a confused manner.

'Crebain, from Dunland!" Legolas yelled in warning and in worry. The Pevensies turned around, as though to ask him what Crebain were but were cut off.

"HIDE!" Aragorn Yelled "HURY!"

"TAKE COVER" Boromir added. Immediately, there was motion around the camp. Sam went out to put out the fire, Edmund and Peter ran to help Aragorn and Boromir hide their weapons and bags. Peter hid with the two men under an outcropping of rocks- Edmund ran over to Gimli , Kili and Fili and crouched with him behind a rock. Lucy slid under a scraggly bush with Legolas, and Susan ducked into a small hole between two rocks with Thorin, Merry and Pippin.

The Crebain swept low over the camp, and circled the camp to search for signs of life. Everyone was silent as the vortex of Crows flew over them, none of them dared to even breathe.

Finally, the crows flew away after a while. Lucy let out a breath and scrambled out from under the bush. Gandalf rose, staring grimly at the murder of crows. "Spies of Saruman," he said in a grave tone. "The passage south is being watched. We will make for the pass of Caradhras" he turned and nodded. Everyone looked up.

Susan looked at Gandalf in confusion, as did her brothers and younger sister. "I thought Saruman was our friend!" she snapped at Gandalf

Gandalf looked back at the young Queen "Saruman has been seduced by the darkness of Sauron. You are lucky I am not able to be swayed so easily." he said, making his statement loud and clearly

The Pevensies looked up at the mountain and sighed heavily "who ever said it was going to be easy?" Edmund remarked as he passed his brother and sisters, all of them looked at each other and followed.

* * *

Four days later, on a steep hill. Frodo fell and tumbled backwards down the hill. "Frodo" Lucy yelped. She turned and ran after him to help him.

Thorin carefully, yet Quickly shuffled through the snow toward Frodo and helped him to his feet, dusting snow off of him "Are you alright?" he said in a low calming voice

Frodo nodded, and brought his hand to his chest reflexively to search for the ring. a look of confusion crossed his faced, and he froze. "Frodo, what is it?" Thorin Asked with a hand on Frodo's shoulder

"The Ring," Frodo whispered, looking a bit mortified. Suddenly, Frodo looked up. The company had stopped, and was waiting for them. But not far off was Boromir, crouched in the snow with the One Ring in his hand, dangling as he held it from the chain. Lucy smiled a bit.

"See? you didn't lose it, Boromir has it!" Lucy then looked at Boromir and then frowned as she saw the desire of the One Ring in his eyes. Then she realized the tension involving Boromir and The Ring. Lucy stumbled up the hill toward Boromir "Boromir?" Lucy called, trying to get his attention, but the man did not respond. He was focused on the ring, studying it.

"it is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt... Over so small a thing." Back Below, Lucy, Frodo, Thorin, and Aragorn stopped short a few feet before Boromir. Peter was a head of him but his eyes were also fixed on the Ring, hearing something in his mind... a voice "Peter" The voice said in a menacing way "Son of Adam" the voice added. "So small a thing" Boromir added to himself, his hand reaching up to touch the Ring-

" _Boromir!"_ Aragorns voice had a sharp tone as he spoke. Cutting through the silence and tension that surrounded them. Boromir, and secretly Peter, snapped out of it. "Give the ring to Frodo" Both Aragorn and Thorin said, exchanging looks between each other and then focused back on Boromir. Boromir seemed to notice Aragorn and Thorin, then Frodo and Lucy for the first time. For a moment, his eyes fixed on Aragorn's. Then, snapped to Frodo's. Then Thorin's, and then finally Lucy.

Boromir moved forward and held out the Ring. "as you wish." he said, a bit of laughter in his voice as he spoke. As Boromir drew close enough to Frodo, Frodo snatched the Ring back into his grasp, breathing somewhat heavily. The Corner of Boromir's lip turned up in a slight smirk. "I care not" he reached out and ruffled Frodo's hair a bit. then, The Gondorian turned and went back up the hill after the rest of the Fellowship.

As Frodo put the chain around his neck again, Lucy happened to glance back for a brief momen at Aragorn, and froze. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword, as though it was a warning for Boromir if he did not cooperate. The Ranger looked at her and saw her eyes were fixed on him, he let go of the sword and pat her shoulder, before gently nudging her and Frodo and nodded at Thorin after the others.

* * *

 **Like I said, hope you all enjoy this and keep the reviews coming!. Thank you for reading this, I hope you all are having a spectacular time reading this. I'm having just as much fun writing it for you guys. The next Chapter might be something different. I wanna Surprise you all but until then, Take care!**


	8. Pass of Caradhras

**Okay this chapter is a good one, the fellowship is experiencing some hard times right now and we get to introduce some new characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Fellowship had taken their time to walk up the Mountain, trying to find a quicker route than they can usually go. They hiked up a winding trail, next to a high wall of rock. Peter had an arm around Lucy, the older brothers and sister took turns carrying  
Lucy through the snow. Boromir was carrying Merry and Pippin, while Aragorn was carrying Frodo and Sam because they were the Hobbits were the smallest of the group. Thorin Stuck next to his nephews and Gimli who was with Bill the pony, Legolas walked  
beside the group, on top of the snow as light as a feather he was.

Gandalf led the Fellowship through the snow. plowing ahead with his staff, snow caught in his beard. Legolas walked by the wizard, took a turn in the path and stared out into the distance where he could hear a voice. The company stopped. "There is a fell  
voice in the air!" Legolas said to them.

" _It's Saruman!"_ Gandalf yelled out.

"he's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn called out "Gandalf! we must turn back!" Aragorn added

"No!" Gandalf snapped back and then stood on the edge of a rock and raised his staff and his voice boomed out, trying to counter Saruman's spell.

A second later there was a loud BOOM. Lucy screamed a bit, the boom brought memories back of the Blitz. A second boom could be heard and a bolt of lightning struck the top of the mountain, causing an avalanche. The Pevensies looked up in terror as they  
saw the heaviness of the snow that was falling towards them "Get down!" Peter Yelled out. both Edmund and Peter raised their shields, and made sure that Lucy and Susan were under them, to protect themselves and their sister's from the impact of the  
snow.

The snow was heavy as it hit the shields, burying the whole fellowship, luckily not too deep under the snow. Then There was a slight silence and a pause.

Legolas was the first to break through the snow, shaking his head, trying to rid his face and hair of snow. Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf and the others soon followed. Peter and Edmund helped their sister's up from the snow.

"We must get off Caradhras!" Boromir yelled to Gandalf. "Make for the Gap of Rohand and take the west road to my City!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn stated loudly.

"Well that's just lovely!" Susan commented a bit in annoyance

"Is there another way?" Peter asked intently

"There is" All turned to face Gimli "If we cannot go _over_ the mountain, let us go _under_ it!"

"The Mines of Moria" Thorin interrupted with his majestic voice

Everyone turned towards Gandalf for the answer, his face was that of a puzzled person. When Gandalf could not come up with an answere, Boromir came up with another concern "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the little ones!" boromir stated  
to Gandalf

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." was Gandalf's answer. All looked to Frodo, wondering what his answer was. he looked everyone in the eye and then back at Gandalf "We will go through the Mines" Frodo Replied to Gandalf

"So be it" Gandalf said Gravely.

* * *

Mean while, in the forests of Eregion. A Gondorian with an Agenda to find Boromir, he had the Armor of a captain of Gondor. He had chiseled features on his face, a shield on his back with a cape. His name was Berethor, Captain of the Citadel Guard of  
Gondor. He was mounted on his horse which was going down the road, the horse then stood up on his hind legs and freaked out, Causing Berethor to fall off. The Horse ran away from two cloaked figures who were the Nazgul who had unsheathed their swords.

Berethor quickly got up and unsheathed his "Stand aside creatures! You are in My way!" He replied Bravely

The Nazgul towered slightly over Berethor as they let out a Loud screech, the three of them pointed their swords towards Berethor, slowly approaching patiently like snakes ready to thrust forward to deliver a bite. But since these swords were poisonous,  
these weren't ordinary snakes. They were Cobras.

Berethor readied his sword and shield, one of the Nazgul thrusted his sword but it was blocked by Berethor's shield. He delivered a kick to the nazgul that struck him, causing the Nazgul to stumble back. The other then went into a fast walk and slashed,  
Berethor's sword and shield catching the Nazgul's attack.

The Nazgul screamed out piercingly and cause Berethor to cover his ears. Giving one of the Nazgul a chance to retaliate. One of them slashed at Berethor's shield, knocking it off of his arm and the other Ring Wraith slashed at the chest of Berethor, causing  
him to fall back.

Berethor was then being crowded by the two Nazgul slowly approaching him again. he did a kip-up and picked up his shield, punching his shield into one of the Nazgul causing it to fall back, it let out a sharp loud cry. Berethor then kicked the other down  
to his knees and then slashed but just as the blade came close to touching the Ring-Wraith, it immediately stopped in mid-air, almost as if he couldn't touch the Ring-Wraith.

To Berethor's surprise, he was stabbed in the gut by the Ring-Wraith. He yelped in pain and then held his hands where the wound was, falling down on his back, he managed to Block one blow from the Ring-Wraith but the sword came down on him with a surprising  
Clank noise coming from the impact of hitting one's other sword. He turned to find an Elven Lady block the blow and save his life.

Caspian then Noticed the conflict as he was riding on his horse and came to a stop and turned on the rode. He paused before un-mounting to actually see what was happening.

The Wraiths let out a yell of surprise "This is not your affair She-Elf" The Wraith said with an unusually loud whispery tone to its voice

"Return to the shadows! Slave of Sauron!" She then Raised her sword to the air and then swung her sword in the direction of the ring wraith in which a Horse spirit of water bursted out, and slammed itself into the Ring-Wraiths with Sheer force.

Caspian stared in amazement at the power of the She-Elf, seeing her power was amazement to his eyes.

"What grace has been given to me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared." she said as her hand and started to glow "To you I bestow the gift of my people. It braces the soul and binds the hearts of others" she added as she pressed her hand to all of his  
wounds, healing them as she goes on.

Berethor's eyes flicker open to see a beautiful face to his eyes "I live because of your bravery my lady" he said as he got back up to his feet "What favor might I grant you?'

The looked in thought for a moment "There is no time, We must find you equipment" she motioned to follow him

Caspian suddenly appeared out of hiding and revealed himself "need help?" he said, getting their attention

Berethor cautiously approached "no, but I'm looking for Boromir of Gondor, have you seen him" he asked

Caspian Nodded "yes, a few days ago in the council of Elrond, I'm looking for my friends too that left for the quest to destroy The One Ring" he said

Berethor and idrial looked at each other and then back to him "you may come with us if you wish, but you need not try anything. I will cut you down if you do" Idrial warned Caspian.

Caspian Nodded "Don't worry, I do not wish to antagonize anyone here. Might let me live longer. I am King Caspian of Telmar and Narnia in the far east" he said as they headed toward their destination

* * *

The Fellowship were near the walls of Moria, as they got there, Gimli stared in awe at the walls. "The walls... of Moria" he said with a proud tone to his voice

The Pevensies looked and saw the walls, a lake, but no doors "where are the doors?" Edmund Asked as they walked around the gigantic lake in the middle of the Valley, Gimli, who was tapping on the walls, glanced back at him"

"Dwarven doors appear invisible while closed" Thorin said as he came up beside Edmund

"Yes, Thorin" Gandalf said "some are so well hidden and protected, their own creators cannot find them, if their secrets are lost."

"Why doesn't that Surprise me?" Legolas said wryly. Gimli gave the blond Elf a positively evil look. Finally the company reached larger rock formations and dirt, where they stopped. The Pevensies were given an uneasy feeling as they gazed out into the  
dark waters.

"Let's see... " Gandalf murmured, approaching the wall and examining it carefully. Edmund came up behind him and really didn't see anything. "Ithildin... It reflects only starlight and moonlight." The wizard gazed back momentarily, as a cloud rolled away,  
revealing a full moon. The light seemed to illuminate the water and the area better.

The Runes suddenly began to glow, creating an Upside-down "U" shape- a door, with runes carved into it. Gandalf smiled in satisfaction- The first time he had smiled in about a couple of days. "it reads... The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend,  
and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, looking at the glowing door in awe as the others did also.

"its quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the Password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained, pressing the head of his staff against a star-like rune on the door. He casted a spell in a different language and spoke the seemed-to-be password.  
Everyone was expecting something to happen but nothing really happened.

Gandalf seemed to be taken aback slightly by this. He and Frodo glanced at each other, before the wizard put both of his hands on the door, and said another spell in the same different language

"nothing's happening" Pippin said in a Blunt manner. "yeah, no kidding" Susan said

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." he whispered "I can hardly go through them all..."

"what are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked loudly

"knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions!" Gandalf snapped, giving the young Hobbit a glare.

* * *

 **Okay, two chapters in a day, took most of my day up but I think it was worth it, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we will pick up right where we left off. Leave Reviews and let me know what you think and how I can Improve this story to your liking. Thank you for reading and have a good day/night. Also I have also been thinking of making the story of the Pevensies a sort of series if you will. They will remember the events that happen in this story and will continue to play in future stories that I do with these characters.**


	9. Mines and Drums

**Sorry i haven't been updating as frequently. Since school has started, i haven't been able to have the chance of working on this story, but now i am going to try to fit more time to work on what ever i have to do to finish this story, i plan to include a lot of things in the future of this story. I will try my best to focus more on the Pevensies and Thorin and his nephews as well as the original fellowship as well. This Particular chapter will be emotional for those who know the fate of Balin, it will effect the Pevensies as well as the dwarves as well since they knew balin. Hope you all enjoy this Chapter and remember to give me input on what you guys would like to see in future chapters. Thanks! P.S. This is going to be LONG chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"There is no need to be angry with him" Susan said. "just because you are having difficulties with getting in..."

"Maybe Peter's head is hard enough to break them" Edmund said, trying to bring light to the situation with humor. "It could use some deflating" Peter playfully punched Edmund in the arm, laughing a bit. Gandalf continued to focus on the doors as Susan got up and gave her brothers a hug

For the next half hour, everyone sat around, waiting while Gandalf ran one word after another in what sounded like at least a couple of different languages but none of them took no effect at all. Finally, the wizard appeared to give up, sitting down upon a set of rocks nearby.

Edmund moved toward the water's edge where Aragorn and Boromir were. Boromir smiled at Edmund "You and Peter are sure brothers aren't you two?" he asked

"Yeah, we have our moments. Sometimes we fight though and when we do... we argue hard. Ever had an older brother?" Edmund asked

"No, just my younger brother, Faramir" Boromir replied. "He is still at our home of Gondor, aiding our armies in defending the city of Osgiliath. We get along fairly well" Boromir said proudly but his face grew serious. "Better than with our Father."

"Is your Father the strict sort?" Edmund curiously askeed

"Not so much with me" Boromir said as they sat by some rocks, Aragorn and Thorin nearby. "Our mother died when we were young and since then, Father has treated me well, Ignoring my faults. Obviously when i was younger, it felt good but as time has passed by, its gotten a bit troubling"

"What about your brother Faramir?" Edmund asked

Boromir sighed. "That's the troubling part. My father refuses to see my faults, just as he refuses to see Faramir's strengths. He is a good man, a brave warrior, as capable as I but in our Father's eyes, he can do no right and i can do no wrong" Boromir shook his head. "i try to ignor it, I've berated Father about it but he still doesn't listen. I would rather that Faramir be on this quest than I but father insisted i could succeed more."

Aragorn and Thorin had moved over to where Peter was standing by the rocks, impatiently looking at Gandalf. The wizard was sitting on a rock with his hat off. Peter Glanced at the direction of the man and dwarf. "Hard duty, being a king... I would know." Thorin said with a small smile

Aragorn Glancing at Thorin and then back at Peter "Being a king does not mean you take on everything yourself. It also means being wise enough to know that sometimes it's better to withdraw than to charge in."

Peter nodded as he was given these words of advice "Aragorn... Thornin..." he said as he smiled to both of them "thank you..." Peter had smiled

The Ranger looked over to see the Hobbits tossing pebbles across the pond and quickly intercepted.

Pipping was just about to throw a pebble when Aragorn caught it. "Do not Disturb the waters?" Aragorn hissed as he gazed toward the Lake

Lucy and Tavros and the sons of durin walked over to the door. Lucy studied it before stopping by Frodo. "so it says, 'speak friend and enter?'"

Gandalf had given a grunt in response to her comment

"What version of 'friend' are you using?" The wizard looked at her, confused and she went on. "I mean, I know you had to go through it because that's what it is, 'friend' is the password. I was just curious if you used the right language."

The look of utter surprise on Gandalf's face let Lucy know that the wizard honestly had never considered such an obvious answer. Lucy had to suppress a sigh, wondering once again why grown-ups always had to overcomplicate things and overlook the simplest ways. Frodo seemed to get her much faster as he asked "What's Elven word for friend?" Frodo Asked

"Mellon" Gandalf had uttered

And as gandalf had said, there was a rumble that had gotten everyone's attention, including the dwarves as they had just sprinted to the front. The door way began to split apart and a stench of some sort had flowed out of the opening door. "Finally!" Susan called out as she stood up with the rest of the fellowship, heading toward the opening.  
Gimli, Thorin, Fili, and Kili had lead the fellowship inside.

"anyone got a torch? Its too dark" Peter had noted

"Actually, yes" Edmund responded as he started to look through his small pack had carried from when they first arrived, Pulling out his Torch, he flipped the switch and a beam of light had shone out. He was Quiet as he had his light search throughout the room, catching sight of forms on the floor. Gimli was too excited to notice. "soon, My friends, you'll be enjoying the hospitality of the dwarves"

Thorin pranced right next to Gimli "This is the home of my good friend Balin..." He looked back to the Pevensies "you are well to remember him, including you Lucy" he said proudly, turning forward

Gimli laughed "He is also my cousin, lord of Moria! Roaring Fires, Malt Beer.."

Susan had cleared her throat

"For the adults" Gimli said hastily. "Ripe meat of the bone, a feast only we dwarves can supply!" He laughed as they had walked on.

Fili and Kili had exchanged looks of hunger and excitement "well im pretty sure that we made a good choice of choosing this route" Fili said "aye indeed" kili agreed

Thorin had laughed at the reaction of his nephews "and he calls this a mine..." Thorin said mockingly but playfully

Edmund's light had fallen on a set of bodies lying on the floor, arrows sticking out of them. Boromir had a looked of concern "This is no mine" he Breathed. "it's a tomb!"

Susan and Lucy had gasped as they had seen the fallen dwarven bodies with arrows in their chests. They all saw the aftermath of the violently dead dwarves.

Gimli, Thorin, Fili and Kili joy had all evaporated as they had gazed upon the tomb of their own people. "No... NO!" Gimli had cried out as he raced over to gaze at his fallen kinsmen. Legolas yanked an arrow out of one body and studied it closely, instantly recognizing it. "Goblins!" he declared

Tavros got out his axe as he expects that something is near, smelling and looking around the room, catching an unknown scent but a scent nonetheless. "We should have never come here" Tavros bellowed

Lucy had tears in her eyes as she had backed up to the doorway with the hobbits. without warning, she felt something quickly wrapping around her ankle. at first, she thought it was one of the hobbits until she felt her self being yanked back. She screamed out in surprise and terror, clawing at the dirt to try to stop her self from being pulled back further. She heard another cry next to her and spotted Frodo also being pulled.

"LUCY!" Susan screamed out just as Sam yelled "FRODO!" Aragon, Boromir, Edmund and Peter whirled around to see the two pulled and started running to help them. The other hobbits were trying to grab onto them but failing as they kept on being dragged to the lake. Sam had pulled out a small sword to hack at what now appeared to be a tentacle of some sort wrapped around Frodo while Merry and Pippin both grabbed Lucy by the arms to try and pull her back. Fili threw one of his knives at one of the tentacles while his brother pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at one of the tentacles also.

They were near the edge of the lake as the creature the tentacles belonged to burst from the water.

Seeing their sister in danger was enough to get Peter and Edmund to leap into the fight without a moment's though, hacking at every tentacle in their path. Aragon, Thorin and Tavros were behind them, working Their way toward Frodo while on the shore, Susan was raising her bow, trying to aim at the massive body. "I can't get a clear shot!" she called out.

Legolas and Kili were right behind her, both firing an arrow at the same time. Legolas's shot going into the left eye of the creature while kili's went into the mouth. It howled in rage and Lucy fell down from its grasp, landing into Peter's arms and running her to safety. Thorin ran towards the tentacle that was holding Frodo and sliced it down, Frodo falling into Thorin's Arms and he carries him away. "Back to the mine!" Aragorn called out. "Hurry!"

The group ran toward the entrance, the Creature roaring out, its tentacles reaching for the back of the fellowship. Boromir quickly noticed this and called out "Legolas" to signal him. Legolas quickly shot an arrow in the left eye again, The Watcher howled loudly. successfully buying a split second for the fellowship to escape. Though the watcher was not done with them, following them. Gandalf stopped by to see the watcher come closer, Gandalf Quickly ran up to the entrance and waited for the right moment. As the watcher neared closer, Gandalf sent a blast of magic to the entrance of the mines, causing the entrance to collapse on itself to separate them from the watcher. Darkness crept around the fellowship as the light had disappeared from the entrance.

Gandalf had twiddled with the stone on the top of his staff, causing a light to shine brighter than Edmund's torch. "We only have but one choice, to face the long dark of Moria" he said as if this was perfectly normal. He took lead and looked back at the people regaining themselves. "Be on your guard, It will be a four day journey before we reach the end. best to start now." He added as he began to walk up the flight of stairs, Aragorn following.

They were currently passing by a large chasm that opened into a central chamber. Scaffolding and various types of mining equipment were strewn about while the chamber appeared to be lit from glittering in the walls. "What is that?" Lucy asked, trying to break the monotony. "Gold?"

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold or jewels," Gandalf announced from the head of the group. "But from Mithril." Gandalf said as he had shown the light down from the high part of the chasm, revealing all of the Mithril that had been there. Everyone gazed upon the chasm in awe, except the dwarves of course.

"Mithril?" Sam said. "Huh, old Bilbo used to have a shirt made of that. Said it was a gift from the dwarves."

"A kingly gift," Gimli said, sounding impressed.

Thorin chuckled "Actually it was a gift as a token of me and Bilbo's friendship, we had a brotherly bond me and him." he said as he remembered that day

Kili had looked at his uncle "i Remember the first day we had met him, strict sort of fellow he was. Afraid of leaving his home and not being on time for dinner" Kili had joked

Everyone had laughed, even Gandalf had let a little laugh escape from his lips

"i never told him but that shirt alone had more wealth than the whole of the shire itself." Gandalf had said as Frodo rubbed at his chest with some surprise at that.

Silence fell as the group stepped up to a small platform at the top of a set of stairs. Ahead of them were three doorways, each identical to the other. Gandalf paused, looking from one to the other. When he turned, it was with a haunted look on his face. "I have no memory of this place."

"Oh, you have to be joking" Susan had groaned. "how could you, the great grand wizard, lose memory of this unforgettable place?"

"It has been a while," Gandalf stated as he removed his hat to sit. "Don't worry, though. Give me time, it will come to me."

Even Thorin himself had forgotten the ways of this mine, he used to be so good at remembering things, could it be that he's getting too old?

For the next twenty minutes, the group sat, mulling about their situation. Frodo had moved to Gandalf, the two whispering about something the others couldn't catch. LEgolas was on guard while Gimli sourly smoked on a pipe. The hobbits were talking amongst themselves while the children tried to understand the situation.

Gandalf suddenly rose and spoke. "Ah, it's this way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry said as he stood

"No," the wizard answered. "but the air smells less foul down here, when in doubt, Merriadoc, always follow your nose" Gandalf said as he tapped his own nose as he led the fellowship down one stairway that had opened up into a much larger chamber. "Let me spare a little more light" Gandalf had announced as he lifted his staff. "behold! the Great dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf!"

The crystal glowed brighter than ever to allow the group to see the chamber. It was massive, at least a few miles wide in every direction with stone pillars reaching hundreds of feet toward the rock ceiling. Runes and other symbols were carved into the arches as the group walked on. Even the Pevensies had to be impressed by the sheer majesty of it all, greater even than Cair Paravel.

They were passing by a small room with a shaft of light somehow shining through it. Gimli stopped in place, staring toward it. "No," he whispered. He ran forward toward the doorway. "No!"

Thorin, Fili and Kili followed Gimli into the room. A light shown in from a hole onto a grave. Thorin shook his head "No... Balin..." a tear fell from his eye as he rested his hand upon the grave "rest in piece my good friend" Thorin said a bit shakily

Fili and kili had bowed in respect for their fallen friend balin but they had also looked at the fallen dwarf holding the book. They both fell in shock as it was their good friend Ori "No... Ori" Fili had fallen to his knees and put a hand on the shoulder of his fallen friend. Kili put a hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him.

Everyone else had come in after the dwarves did their grieving. Lucy had gasped as she probably knew that someone they knew from the previous adventure had been lost. "Who is in there?" she ran toward the dwarves in worry

Thorin had turned to Lucy with eyes of sorrow "... Balin is gone" Thorin had said gravely

Lucy instantly hugged Thorin in sadness as she began crying. Balin was one of the nicest dwarves that she had met, she was hoping to see him again but that wouldn't happen.

Edmund looked down, he pulled out his sword and kneels down on the ground to pay tribute to the fallen dwarf. Peter had followed along with Susan.

Gandalf had stood next to the grave. "he is dead then... Its as i feared" he noticed the book that the fallen Ori was holding and had picked it up and opened it, taking a nod at the fallen Ori to respect him. Gandalf had brushed off the dust that was on the pages of the book and started to read.

'They have taken the bridge and the second hall,'" The group all turned to Gandalf, who was reading aloud from the book. "'We have barred the gates… But cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… Drums in the deep.'" He looked up briefly at all of them as he turned the page. "'We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out.'" He looked up at them all, his eyes haunted. "'They are coming.'"

Lucy swallowed and glanced around, trying to contain her fear. Her eyes went wide as she saw Pippin, holding Gandalf's hat, reaching toward a skeleton sitting on the edge of a well. "Don't!" she called out but it was too late. Pippin had pulled at an arrow on it and the head of the skeleton fell off, falling backward into the well with a crash that made everyone jump.

"Fool of a Took!" he spat as he yanked his hat out of the hobbit's hand. "Next time, throw yourself in and free us of your stupidity!"

"Well its not like anyone is he-" Edmund words was interrupted by a loud boom coming from the well.

Everyone froze as they heard the sound. They heard another boom and another one, becoming more frequent like drums.

"Drums in the deep" Edmund whispered

Sam looked toward a light coming from Sting "Frodo, Your Sword!"

suddenly a series of loud chittering noises were joining the drumbeats. "Orcs!"

The sound became louder just as they began to come closer.

Boromir turned to race toward the door. Peter was behind him, calling over his shoulder. "Lucy, stay back!" He was almost at the door as Boromir looked out then yanked his head back in, barely avoiding the pair of arrows that buried themselves into the wood. The man pushed the door shut and leaned against it as Peter and Aragon came up. "They have a cave troll," he announced in an annoyed tone

The sons of Durin helped Peter, Aragorn and Boromir barricade the doors with axes and what ever they could find. "This won't hold for long" Peter said as he retreated from the door. "Are there any other ways out?"

"its a tomb, Peter" susan snapped as she pulled out her bow. "they don't make them with more than one exit"

Peter glared at her as he unsheathed his sword. Boromir had pulled of his long cloak to give him room to maneuver as he got his own sword out. Thorin readied his dwarven long sword as did Fili. Kili readied his bow, aiming at the door with Legolas, Aragorn and Susan. Gandalf had removed Glamdring from his robes as he glanced back at Lucy and the Hobbits "Stay behind me! Draw your swords!"

The doors began to rumble back and forth as goblins from the other side smashed their bodies up against it. Gimli climbed on top of the Stone casket and readied his axes. "Let them come!" He snarled. "Let them see there are still dwarves in Moria that still draw breaths!"

Fili angered by the Goblins "aye, we will tear them down"

The dwarves chanted in dwarvish as the doors were weakening. Boromir gave his blade a twist as he prepared himself, his shield raised.

the howls of the orcs grew louder as swords and axes began to strike the door. Wood shattered under the blows and soon holes formed in the door. As they opened, Legolas fired an arrow into the hole, a cried pain could be heard from an orc on the other side of the door. Aragon fired at another hole and Susan let loose her own arrow. She was reaching for another as Legolas fired his second off, the doors continuing to smash under blows. Kili Let out two arrows at once at the door, both of them hiting two different holes. the Doors suddenly crashed down as the horde of goblins rushed in.

Legolas fired another arrow directly in the head of one Goblin while kili fired another also that also hit one in the head before the wave was on them.

Tavros roared as he slammed into the hoard with his axe. Flinging some goblins back, and cutting open multiple goblins with one swing. Boromir raised his shield to block an axe, letting out a cry as he swung his sword out. Peter soon joined him, edmund right behind. The two carving into the orcs around them. Aragorn was soon in the rubble himself, his own sword swinging, beheading one orc as green blood spewed from the corpse.

Gandalf let out a yell as he charged forward, plunging his staff down on two orcs while his word slashed into another with much greater speed and strength for a man of his age. Thorin had spun around with his sword and took out three approaching orcs at once. Kili was on the higher ground, shooting down orcs from the upper platform. Fili had equiped himself with his knives, slashing left and right to the necks of countles orcs that were running towards him.

The hobbits let out a yelled and charged into the fray. Lucy took a deep breath before joining them, her dagger held high. Though an orc leapt toward her, his large sword raised over his head. Lucy had dived right between the creature's legs, rolling on the dirty floor and going behind the orc. The creature turned around, surprised to see the little girl lunge forward and stab him in the chest and slashing at his neck.

Susan was on a small balcony, the one opposite from Kili, and she was picking out some orcs one by one with her bow and arrows. Shooting at an orc that was leaping up at her. another one had jumped up, she had kicked the orc in the groin and stabbed it in the head with an arrow, retreiving the arrow to shoot at another orc in the head.

Peter was slashing his sword wildly but still able to block blows from opponents. He whirled to cut down another, seeing Edmund holding his own in the corner and the hobbits also doing not badly.

a Roar could be heard, Edmund's eyes widened as he saw a huge cave troll smash his way in with his club. Boromir ducked to smash an orcs face in with his shield and proceeded to stab the orc. The cave troll had a chain around its neck which swung toward Boromir who reflexively caught it. He stared at it for a moment as he was surprised which was all the time for the troll to yank on the chain and send Boromir slamming into a wall on the opposite side. he gasped in shock, stunned, his eyes blurry. An orc charge to him but was stopped as it felt over to reveal Edmund had saved Boromir's life. He gave a grateful nod to Edmund as he recovered.

The troll was running forward, swinging his club one way and the other, a few unlucky orcs caught in its path and smashed aside. It lunged forward toward Gimli, the dwarf managing to duck out of the way as the club smashed Balin's tomb to pieces. Gimli rolled on the floor, coming up to cut down an orc with his axe.

Above, Susan saw a flash of yellow and green and realized Legolas had decided to follow her lead and take to the higher ground. The Elf fired an arrow at the troll's arm, which produced no effect other than a loud roar. The creature whipped his chain around the room, scattering the attackers about. He threw it toward Legolas, the elf dodging behind a column of stone as the chain wrapped itself around it. The elf rushed out, running down the length of the chain and onto the troll's back. As Susan watched in astonishment, Legolas stood on the troll's shoulders and fired a pair of arrows right into its head and neck.

the creature roared and went back, sending legolas flying off. With reflexes that of a cat, he landed and rolled, his dagger equiped to slash the throat of an orc, causing it to fall back in death. Kili had fired an arrow at the Troll, hitting it in the nose, it had squealed in pain and pulled it out. But the creature had his eyes on another scurrying figure. "Frodo" Thorin had yelled out, running toward the creature, sliding while slashing at its legs to injure it more

Frodo managed to get into a corner. Tavros charged at the Troll and slammed his body into it, causing the troll to stumble back a little bit but it slammed its arms at tavros, causing him to fly back. Thorin was rushed by a group of orcs Giving the troll the opportunity to go towards frodo. Aragorn leapt before the troll, holding a long spear to try and keep it back. The creature snarled and then showed some surprising cunning by grasping the spear and twisting it, sending Aragon smashing into a wall. Hefting the spear, the troll thrust it right into Frodo's mid-section.

"NO!" Lucy yelled, angered by the young man she had come to like being stabbed. She had leapt into the battle, slashing at any orc in her path with her dagger. The other hobbits reacted worse with sam swinging his sword with one hand and a frying pan in his other hand, smashing the pan in an orcs jaw. On the Balcony, Merry and Pippin exchanged looks and jumped onto the troll's back, stabbing it on the back. Legolas, susan and kili found a soft spot on the troll and instinctively readied their bows and fired together without realizing. the three arrows sliced right into the small of the troll's throat. the creature stumbled forward, staggering. The troll, losing its life, had fell down on its belly, letting out a shudder before falling still.

"Frodo!" Aragon gasped as he raced to the corner where the hobbit sat on the wall, the spear still stuck in him. Lucy choked back some tears, positive he was dead and was thus quite startled when Fordo's eyes snapped open and he gasped.

Aragon stared in shock. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" he gasped.

Gandalf smiled as he came forward. "I think there is more to this than meets the eye."

"its Bilbo's Shirt!" Thorin said in surprise with a smile "you master baggins are full of surprises"

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! this was a very long chapter indeed, it took me all night to do. Next chapter will be mostly about Prince Caspian and his adventure with Idrial and Berethor. I got the idea of Gandalf having a little bit of power from when he did have power in The Hobbit movies and yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter and remember to leave reviews!.**


	10. The Deep Below

**Okay, this chapter is going to involve King Caspian and his little band of warriors, if you have followed the story of the game _Lord of the Rings: The Third Age._ You will know how this story goes. i will be switching back and forth between the Fellowship and King Caspian. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Caspian walked onto the road with Berethor and Idrial. "So what are your Stories" Caspian asked as he gazed over toward the Gondorian and the Elf.

Berethor looked in Caspians direction and then onto the road "I fought alongside Boromir and his Brother Faramir in the retaking of Osgiliath. We were successful in retrieving at least half of the City." Berethor smiled as he remembered their victory. "Faramir had this plan that was Brilliant. He distracted the Trolls and led them to stand on the bridge in hopes of it collapsing when all the trolls were on"

"And what happened then?" Caspian asked, Berethor's story peeking his interest.

"It did just as he said, it collapsed because of having too much weight. The Orcs now only had one way to cross. They could have crossed over the lake but our archers would take them down in no time. we successfully drove them back from whence they came." Berethor added proudly though his face darkened as he recalled what happened next "Then i blacked out, and woke up in the halls of Lord Denethor" his face stayed on a serious expression "I was suddenly banished by Denethor himself, all because i wasn't fit to be a Captain of Gondor" he said as they went on

Caspian said nothing, though his face told him that Berethor was troubled. He looked over to Idrial "What about you?" he asked

Idrial sighed as she was about to open her mouth but was cut off as her eyes widened, She quickly sprinted toward somewhere "Hurry!" She said hastily

Both Caspian and Berethor ran after words and found her hiding behind rocks, Both men exchanged looks and then hid right next to her "What is it, what do you see?" Berethor asked

Idrial pointed to a man, cloaked in brown who looked to be one of the Dunedain Rangers "Look over there, a man. Badly wounded" She said as she spotted two Wargs heading that way "Wait for the Wargs to approach" she added

Berethor gave her a look of sanity "They'll kill him" he snapped at her. The Wargs pranced near the body. Berethor instinctively charged with his sword unsheathed "Hold on!" he yelled.

The Wargs taking notice of Berethor, charging after him. The Ranger then springs up to his feet and quickly with is sword in hand and slashes deep in the side of the warg running past him. The other one, charging for the Ranger, Caspian quickly slammed his sword down on the beast, instantly killing it.

"What is it?" Caspian asks, curious. The others looking at him like he is a bit stupid "What?" Caspian added

"it is a Warg from the north" The Ranger had replied

"you live?" Berethor asked as he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him

"No thanks to you. Couldn't you tell i was hunting them?" The Ranger stated "you want to use the crows! lures the wargs in, they kill faster that way. By the way... I am Elegost" he added

"you are of the Dunedain. A ranger from the North" Idrial said, glancing over at Elegost who nodded in response to her

Caspian was on the look out, not seeing much but a ruined fortress a small ways away. Elegost sat down on one of the dead wargs "You mean't to help me, So Perhaps you may. I was accompanied by a Dwarf, a friend actually. We were on the mountain, until we heard voices echoing all around us, and then we witnessed lightning struck next to us. The dwarf got caught in the mess and fell down the mountain, Though when he reached the bottom i heard him say that he was fine. So if you help me find him, I will help you find who you are looking for" Elegost said as he stood up and walked forward as if he was leading them to somewhere "Follow me, i told him to meet me near Moria" Elegost added

* * *

A few hours Later Elegost leads The three into a forest. Back into the forest of Eregion, Once they reach almost the end, they hear something roar nearby and a grunt of what seemed to be a Dwarf.

Elegost ran over to where the noise was coming from. The other running, following Elegosts lead. They all unsheathed their swords to find the Dwarf. He yelled out as he dodged a swing from a club of a Cave troll. Caspian's eyes were really wide as he laid them upon the beast "Well Ranger... heh its about time!" The Dwarf said jokingly yet hastily. Smashing his dwarven bladed hammer down on the leg of the troll, a squeal could be heard as the troll felt the hammer connect with his leg.

Idrial ran in, and slashed at the left leg of the Troll, Berethor came running to the right leg and slashed in the back of it, causing it to fall on its knees. Elegost Shot arrows at it, and Caspian then mustered up some courage and started to climb up the back of the Troll, standing on its neck, He pulled out his sword and plunged it deep into the cranium of the Troll. The troll howled as it slowly began to fall forward and hit the ground hard as it was dead. "Well... that was surprisingly easy" Caspian said, amazed at the skills of the party before him

The Dwarf, named HadHod, Chuckled "Thats because that one was inexperienced. Ha!" He uttered gruffly

* * *

An Hour later, Hadhod had led them up the path where Gandalf led his Party, to the Walls of Moria where the front Entrance was. Caspian saw the great walls as he looked on in awe, it was near a lake. but somehow He grew uneasy as he felt something watching them. Unknowing where something was. "Wait..." Caspian said as he was put to a halt. Holding his arm up "I hear something" He said as he looked across the river seeing Orcs spotting them

one of the Orcs Pointed toward the party as they noticed, Elegost shooting an arrow at the orc, landing in the chest region, he fell into the water. The other orcs cried out in a furious rage as they ran towards the party, but something caught their attention. One of the Orcs was being pulled by a tentacle, squealing and crying out as it was being held above. More tentacles Emerged from the water, wacking and picking up all of the Orcs in the Air, the body of the watcher was revealed.

"what is this new creature" Caspian asked, Looking at the rest who gave him the same look except for Hadhod who he knew what this thing was. The Watcher opened its gaping mouth and dropped each orc into its mouth one by one, orcs screaming as they were dropped into its mouth

Hadhod had sighed as he looked on "This is the Watcher of Moria, it took one of my good friends into it. Now i will have my revenged" he said as his axe hammer turned on fire by itself, he leapt and slammed his hammer axe to the ground, causing a wave of fire to blast its way, exploding as it hit the watcher in the back. The watcher howled in rage and pain as it sunk it self down into the water to help it not be burnt.

"Now!" Hadhod said like he had the plan, running toward the entrance by himself, the others following him. Caspian hurried just as Berethor did and also Idrial. Hadhod had held his hand to them to have them stop.

Berethor looking at him in disbelief "what are you doing?" he yelled as he asked

"just wait!" he said as the watcher neared closer, a tentacle towering over hadhod and just getting away, almost hits hadhod but slams its tentacles into the entrance of the Mines, opening the entrance but is now roaming around the mines itself, using its tentacles to climb and walked around the place like a creeping spider.

Hadhod had shook his head "Well... at least he was good for something!" he said heftily and a bit amused.

* * *

 **well how about that chapter? eh? These characters are gonna go through a hell of a ride as they go through the mines, they will catch up to the Main characters at Helms deep as seen in the Game and yeah the battle will be an awesome thing indeed. but that is not for a while now. hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hope you guys get excited for more things to come in the future.**


	11. The Pit And The Throne

**Well here we are, about 2 weeks later, strolling on in the distance and figuring out when the next Chapter is going to be, gladly i would like to announce that it is here! So in the video game of _The Lord of The Rings: The Third Age,_ Our characters find themselves first encountering the Watcher in another room filled with water, though i am going to switch it up a bit and make it so that our characters would have to deal with it wandering around inside the mines. So in the game, our characters follow the same path that our fellowship goes to but also goes into all 3 paths to open a door that leads them into dwarrowdelf. The Balrog Pit, The Throne room, and the Chamber of Records. Don't know if i will be dividing each into three chapters but i will try to fit a lot of it in very few chapters as possible. Don't want to spend the rest of the time in Moria Do we? So i hope you Enjoy this Chapter and be sure to leave reviews and Enjoy!**

* * *

Idrial first enters the room cautiously as she scans the dark room, using her water and light abilities to form a ball of light to illuminate the room before her, her elf eyes not picking up anything that is alive so she turns her head towards Caspian and the others and nods to them to signal them that the place is clear for the time being.

Caspian nodded back to her and put his sword back in his sheath as he looks around, seeing the dwarven made bridges that were very easy to fall off of in one small step, Caspian would occasionally look down to see if he is stepping on anything at all because of the darkness that surrounded them. It took them a bit but they had gotten to the Mithril pit where the Original fellowship was, about just 10 minutes ago. All of them looked off to the Edge, including Caspian. As the ball of light flew all over the chains and armor and all things Mithril.

Caspian Gazed on in amazement as he saw the shiny objects below them "What is this Material? its like nothing i have ever seen in either Narnia nor Telmar" he said in awe as he gazed upon the sight of the Mithril Chasm

Hadhod had given Caspian a look of amusement "it is the finest treasure of this great Mine. Mithril." he gruffly replied as he took lead next to Idrial

Elegost had looked at the floor where there were tracks of feet "hold on!" he spoke loudly as he went to the front of the groups and crouched near the ground, laying his hand on the ground beneath them. "There were about a group of seventeen people that just ventured passed here" he said as he figured out the age of the foot prints "This was just recent" he said as he gazed toward Caspian

Caspian, realizing it was his friends who had came through here "The fellowship... They must have taken this path!" he said as he realized something else... The watcher was not dead. he felt a drop of water hit his head as he instinctively covered his head and touched the spot where the drop landed and then looked up slowly to see the watcher above them. "Run!" he said as a tentacle reached for him but he sliced at it to keep it away.

Hadhod had looked up and slammed his axe hammer down on against the wall that the watcher was on and the mithril above them started to fall like raindrops of pure silver only that they were sharp and dangerous objects.

Berethor looked up with wide eyes and started to dart forward with the rest of the group, the watcher following behind them, trying to reach for them with his tentacles. Elegost looked up and saw a weak spot on the ceiling, he took a risky yet brave and necessary moment to draw his bow and shoot an arrow at the weak part of the ceiling, Causing the part of the ceiling to cave in, Elegost darted toward the group and dived into the door way. Just Barely escaping the reach of tentacles from the watcher and the ceiling crumbling down onto The watcher. It gave off a great howl as it was buried under the rubble

* * *

The Group now stopped at a place with three entrances as they had just stopped in the middle, gazing at all of them. "Where do we go now?" he asked as he gazed on toward Hadhod

"What?!" Hadhod said as everyone looked towards him "You think that just because im a dwarf, that I know where to go in this mine?" he asked back in an unbelieving tone as he looked toward Caspian "Well you are exactly correct! This Way!" he boomed as he had taken the lead with the group, leading them into the path to the very right. "Though not ALL Dwarves know this mine at heart, so do not hope to ask all of us" Hadhod stated as he took the lead.

Berthor followed along with caution, Idrial also and so did Elegost and Caspian. All ready and equipped for any danger that laid before them. Hadhod had led them into a large open cave, filled with red light, though there was no light source to light the cavern. Idrial let her ball of light fade as she saw the huge room before them.

"This is the Great pit of Moria!" Hadhod yelled proudly as he and the others looked on in awe

Caspian was surprised that the dwarves were so skilled in making underground structures out of natural material "I learn more and more about dwarves every second that im here" Caspian said in surprise as he looked around

"do not be so quick to be in joy, my friend" Elegost said as he watched behind us with Berethor "It is said that a great creature lives here, one made of shadow... and flame" Elegost grimly implied

"i thought those were just rumors?" Berethor gazed at Elegost as he asked him

"They are no mere rumors!" Hadhod gruffly stated "The beast of the first age is real.."

"Lets hope to not stay around long enough for him to encounter us" Caspian sarcastically replied as he and the rest followed hadhod into the center of the room.

Passing through walk ways of rock that crossed the chasm that was near the edge of the cave. The cave had all sorts of towers and catwalks that were abandoned from construction. As they had reached center of the room, a sudden bang could be heard from above. Caspian had looked up with all the others to see a head of a skeleton dwarf fall in the middle of the group, and then an anchor and the rest of the body with it. Berethor pushed Caspian out of the way of the body, landing in the center of the group who had all jumped back in an instinctive response. The body made a loud crashing sound as its body made impact with the ground, Caspian nodded to Berethor and both men stood back on their feet. Caspian Gazed up from where the body came from and saw a big hole that the body came from.

Though seconds later, a gruff yet annoyed and old voice came from above "Fool of a took!. throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" The Voice had echoed through out the room. Everyone looked up, Caspian had recognized the voice to be Gandalf "Thats Gandalf! they are right above us!" Caspian said in a bit of joy that they were not that far from the group

Idrial put her finger up to her lips, glancing at Caspian, hearing drums. And everyone was silent. Idrial had looked down toward the skeleton and saw a key, she reached toward the body and gave the key to Hadhod

"What do you say to this, Dwarf?" Idrial asked as she gave a look at the key

Hadhod had snatched the key from her hand "This could be a key to a very important item" he said lowly as he looked around "Something kept at the throne room, Perhaps the book of secrets" he replied

Caspian heard a noise grow louder as he heard a bit of chittering on the sides of the cave, most notably on the edge. "Can you lead us there?" Caspian said in a worrying manner, feeling eyes upon him. unsheathing his sword, causing everyone else to unsheathe theirs. He could tell that something was off, but all of the sudden, a goblin fell from the ceiling and onto Caspian himself. Caspian surprised, the goblin knocked him to the ground, Caspian holding back the goblin's arm with the blade it its hand. Idrial, gracefully spun around and decapitated the goblin. Berethor offering a hand out to Caspian who which then grasped it and stood on his feet.

Hearing more of the chittering and shrieks, a whole horde of Goblins poured out from the edge of the caves. Sprinting toward The odd numbered group, though a volley of arrows crashed themselves into the horde of Goblins. Bringing down numerous goblins at once, all of the party Gazed up to see at least 50 Elves of Lorien Readying their bows for another Volley, releasing the arrows and letting them rain down on the second wave of Goblins. The Elves were on towers and catwalks above the group of 5, Each of them stored away their bows and jumped onto the wall, each elf stabbing their dagger into the wall and slide down the wall. Jumping till they are close enough to the ground. landing on the ground without a scratch and running toward the group and lining up behind them.

Caspian looked toward the leader as he saw the Elf's face, he recognized it to be the one that led Him and his friends to Imladris. Caspian was surprised that he was even here "What are you doing here? Have you been following us?" he questioned the Elf, though respectively

"For many days, i was following your group. We are here to aid you in times of need, now seemed to be one of those times" The Elf replied in a soft yet loud tone Looking toward Idrial, he smiled as he placed his arm across his chest and bowed, as did Idrial

Idrial smiled back "Aranel" she stated proudly, his name had a wonderful tone to it.

Aranel and the rest had saw a huge wave of goblins. Aranel and his Elven companions drew their swords all at once, The line at the back pulled out their bows and saw another horde of goblins, they fired at will, hitting goblins in the chest and head region. Caspian charged forward, and the rest followed including the Elven party. Clashing against the wave of goblins that were ferocious. Caspian jumped forward and stabbed a line of orcs with his sword, taking down at least 4 of them at once. Idrial had ducked under a swing from a goblin and quickly delivered and uppercut from her sword, spinning around and decapitating 3 orcs with the spin attack. Elegost had punched a goblin in the face and stabed it, pulling the sword out and swinging and cutting down another orc that ran toward him. Berethor clashed his shield to the face of one of the goblins, blocking another attack from another goblin with his sword, kicking it back and slashed down its chest. Aranel and his small battalion held out on their own as they slashed and hacked every goblin in their sight with swift and quick movements. Though more goblins Kept on coming, some even climbing down from the Ceiling, though a rumbled had caused the fighting to stop, and a loud roar could be heard from down in the chasm of the cave. A light could be seen from down the chasm as shrieks of pain from goblins climbing up. A wall of flame bursted out from the chasm. Caspian and Berethor had exchanged looks, Caspian's eyes widened as he felt a dark power from below, they all felt another rumble as they saw a shadowed creature with wings covered in flames, climb up the walls of the chasm.

"Run!" Caspian cried out in fear as he and the rest of the party ran toward the way they came, The Balrog had arrived and had let out a roar toward the goblins that also let out a breath of flame, covering the Goblins in flames, their shrieks of pain could be heard as The elves and Caspian's party had returned to the crypt where the three entrances were. Hadhod leading the party ahead into the passage way right next to the door way they came from. "follow me!, we must quickly make it to the Throne room!" He demanded as they kept hearing the roars of the Balrog, though the roars were growing more quiet as they had headed further into the passageway, in which they eventually stop walking.

* * *

A Few moments later, the group halted to a stop, All of them seeing a dwarven made bridge with pillars supporting it from the ceiling, they cautiously walk onto the bridge and proceed to the end.

hadhod had his hammer axe out in caution "That door way at the other end, leads to the throne room. Where we will find Moria's book of secrets" Hadhod said with meaning as he ran towards the door, the others followed hadhod into a room that was in ruins, with more dwarven skeletons which saddened the dwarf some more but he bravely fought his emotions and continued on with his companions, leading them into a chamber with a room full of goblins, though they stayed low, seeing an unusual orc with a spiked club with glowing red spikes on them, The Elves pulled out their bows and waited for Aranel's signal, The five of the group stayed out of the way of their range. Aranel then closed his hand and let out a volley of arrows, killing all of the Goblins there with one volley.

Caspian then went inside and nodded at Aranel "Elves are very talented at archery and combat" Caspian complemented with a smile toward Aranel and nodded as he went inside of the chamber, seeing the throne with a book in front of it. The book was connected to the pillar it was made on.

"ah! we have found it! Moria's book of Secrets" he said with excitement as he approached the book.

Idrial following gracefully "We cannot take it with us" she pointed out as she saw the pillar it was built on being ready to open it.

"no!" Hadhod cut off Idrial before she could open "But I shall open it" he said as he had gotten closer to the book, Idrial glancing at him and then back at the book as he opens it.

Idrial was surprised as she read Elvish language in this book "here it is... _Andelu i ven (The road is Too Dangerous)"_ she spoke in Elvish, taking the words in for a moment to realize that the phrase was a password for a door. "i Can read the words... But i Cannot find the door" She said in confusion.

"Of Course Not!" HadHod had replied "That would require cunning beyond the mind of an Elf" he said proudly as he approaches the throne itself. "Yes, witch, your people served to secure our doors and seek our Mithril, but you were NEVER the power behind our throne!" he said heftily as he moved the stone throne to the side which had showed a map to the secret door they needed to go through. "Then. Now. Or ever." he said proudly as he and Caspian studied the map

Caspian saw that they needed to head back across the bridge to the only path they didn't search "So im guessing we should go to the last passage we did not go through yet?" he said in a smart mouthed manner toward Hadhod, who had let out a gruff "hmpff" as he led them on across the bridge again, though they felt another rumble and the ceiling was weak, Aranel had seen a rock smash into the bridge behind them. Caspian's eyes widened as he saw the crumling part of the bridge head toward them. they all ran and yelled as they ran, Caspian on the very end. he ran as fast as he could and jumped at the last minute as the bridge he stood on collapsed, luckily he was able to get to the end of the bridge and hang off the edge

"help!" he said as he cried out for help, Berethor just barely catching him before Caspian's hands could slip off. Berethor Pulled Caspian up from the edge. Caspian breathed heavily as he had almost experienced death, giving a nod at berethor for thanks "i thank you for saving me" Caspian said in a trusting manner

Berethor shook his head "Wasn't going to let a king die now was i?" he joked and laughed a bit as he and Caspian got back on their feet.

* * *

 **Alright, well that concludes This chapter of the story. Hope you guys are all enjoying this. Next Chapter we will check up on the Original Fellowship. The Balrog will follow them. Gandalf 'supposedly' Dies and then a lot of other things happen. So i will try to get that chapter up next weekend. Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think of this story this far! and give me ideas that i could put into this story also, it would be good to have a little bit of help from the fandom! Hope you guys enjoyed this and see you guys next time!**

 **UPDATE!**

 **Okay guys, vote in the reviews section if i should include a Large scale Orc invasion on the Castle of Caspian, would you guys be interested in reading that?**


	12. Of Shadow and Flame

**Hello guys! its been a while i know, but i am just having things with school and stuff to do so yeah it might be a while until i post another Chapter. oh and in the reviews section, comment to tell me if you would like to see a full scale orc invasion on the Caspian Castle. In This chapter, our fellowship members are going to be the ones in big trouble now. They have to escape to the bridge of Khazad-Dum in order to escape from the horrors of the mine. Enjoy and please leave a review!. Oh and after this story is finished i was thinking that my next project would be a sequel but titled _Pirates of the Dawn Treader_ eh? eh? see what im going with? and since the lotr world in my continuity is connected with the Narnian world, this sequel story will be very interesting to make. let me know your thoughts in the reviews!.**

* * *

Though the joy was sucked out from the atmosphere as the skittering and hisses of goblins would fill the rooms.

Gandalf knew they had to get out of there "To the bridge of Khazad Dum" he breathed as he and the rest of the group sprinted back into Dwarrowdelf. The Pevensies had quickly glanced all around them as they sprinted down the hall which was now being swarmed by thousands of goblins.

The goblins sprung out from the cracks and crevices of the ground and even climbing down from the ceiling like ant s swarming its prey. The fellowship was all surrounded, for a moment, the fellowship had abandoned all hope until **"GRhhghhhhgh!"** and every thing was silent for a moment, the goblins were startled to hear this noise as were the fellowship. Thorin had figured out what was stalking them. As his eyes widened, His nephews took notice of this gesture, gazing at their uncle and then back down the hall.

They then heard another growling noise followed by two more growls from down the halls of Dwarrowdelf. An orange rays of light had formed from the left of the hall, implying that something was there, something big. The goblins cried out in fear and ran back to where they came, climbing the walls toward the ceiling and going back into their shadowy holds.

"What is it?!" Kili asked as he gazed down the hall "Uncle?" Fili asked

Everyone was silent as Gandalf held a grave expression on his face, Boromir was quite curious. Legolas held his bow in the direction, though motioned it down slowly as he realized that this beast could not be harmed by any mortal weapon they there posses. Lucy held onto the hand of Peter as her heart was pierced with fear.

Boromir held his sword and shield tightly "what is this new Devilry" he exclaimed as he watched the orange light move from pillar to pillar toward them.

Gandalf still had the grave expression on his face, the moment was filled with dread and depression, as if all light had got from the world. "A Balrog" he intoned

Edmund had his mouth slightly open "Whats a Balrog?" He curiously asked

"A demon of the ancient world" Gandalf said as if Edmund hadn't spoken. "This enemy is beyond any of you" he began to break from the group "RUN!"

The others did not need to be told twice as they quickly followed the wizard. "Don't look back!" Frodo said but Lucy tempted anyway, seeing an outline of shadow and flame, her eyes widened as she screamed and ran past everyone. Peter noticed this "LUCY!" he said as he too then looked back and gasped as he ran as fast a Lucy catching up to her, Though they were halted to a stop as they reached broken stairs, almost falling into a chasm but both catching themselves and falling back into the arms Edmund, which pulled them back onto the stairs. though they stared at the chasm and saw the stairs below.

Thorin, Fili and Kili had caught up to the bunch "we have not much time" Thorin yelled and then saw the bridge "we must make for the bridge, it is our only way out!" he said as he started down the stairs, the others following quickly and carefully.

The ground rumbled and shook as they quickly made their way down the stairs, the long pillars shaking whenever a roar was heard above them. They paused before a wide break in between the sets of stairs, Thorin and his nephews leaped forward and then Legolas afterward. Boromir made a move toward Susan. "Ladies first," he said in attempt to lighten the matter. She smirked before making a jump forward over the break, Legolas catching her. She quickly pulled away from his grasp and reached up as Lucy jumped into her arms. Suddenly, an arrow struck in between the two females, barely missing them. Looking up, the group saw orcs on the balconies on the far side, firing arrrows at the fellowship which did not make a hit. "say what you will about bloody orcs" Edmund gasped as he dodged an arrow "They do not let up!"

"Well intelect is not one of their strong suits" he yelled as a reaction to block an arrow with his shield. Legolas had is bow up in an instant, firing an arrow that went clean through the head of an orc, causing it to fall into the chasm below. Susan and Fili both pulled out their bows and fired back at the orcs, seeing them drop down the chasm as each arrow the three of them fired hit their mark.

Edmund jumped across, followed by Boromir who took merry in one hand and pippin in the other and leaped across. Aragorn lifted Sam and them threw him across, followed by Gandalf who just leaped across by himself. Aragorn then turned to Gimli but the dwarf help up a hand. _"Nobody_ tosses the dwarf! _"_ He snarled and then leapt across the chasm, his feet just barely touching the other side. He started to fall back, Boromir reached to grab his beard. Gimli's howls of outrage did not seem to stop Boromir from yanking Gimli onto the stairs.

Peter was preparing to leap when a loud crash shook the pillar they were on. The stone at the bottom cracked Peter, Aragorn, Frodo and Tavros tried to hold their balance as the long pillar started moving back and forth, The steps in front of them crumbled off creating a bigger break in between them and the others. "if we use the momentum of the pillar, we could lean if forward to get across. We only have one shot" Tavros explained quickly as they hadn't have a lot of time.

Aragorn and Frodo agreed as they moved to the front, the rock seemingly slowly moving backwards, only to move forward a little bit and then the rock regained its balance for a bit "Now!" Peter yelled as he took a step forward as well as Tavros, the Pillar started to move forward. Aragorn held tightly onto Frodo as the rock clashed into the stairs where the rest of the fellowship was, making Aragorn, Peter, Frodo and Tavros stumble forward into the arms of their friends. The group ran down the steps as fast as they could.

They ran up another set of stairs that led to a long bridge over another chasm that was so deep, the bottom could not be seen. The others parted over the bridge of Khazad dum. "Fly! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered as he stood and turned around for a moment to watch at a wall of fire and a huge cloud of smoke and flame flowing from the chasm. It parted enough to show the Balrog lunging forward and roar. It looked like a huge demon, which it was, standing almost fifty feet tall on huge legs and a huge pair of black wings. Its face had horns curving out downward from its cheeks and red eyes of fire. It opened its mouth to roar, pure fire blew out from it.

"so this is what they found..." Thorin took a step forward, his eyes watched in terror as he was given a flash back of Fire in the mountain, when he and his companions egged Smaug on. Somehow, to him, this was all the same. Gandalf then ran and stopped in the middle of the Bridge, turning around to face the demon. The Balrog stopped at the edge of the bridge, it wings spread out as the fire was intensifying around it. "you cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled as the Balrog formed a huge sword of flame

The others couldn't do much but watch as Gandalf showed no fear s he firmly gripped his staff and held it high. "i am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor." The crystal on his staff grew bright as a shield of light was protecting the wizard in a bubble of light. "The dark fire will not avail you, _Flame of Udun_!" The Balrog roared out and brought his sword crashing down on the bubble shield, both sword and shield dissipated as they made contact. "Go back to the shadow" Gandalf snarled as the Balrog brought up its hand again, a flame whip snapping in the air.

Gandalf brought his staff and sword up, holding both high together as he yelled out "YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" he crashed the bottom of his staff down onto the bridge, letting out a wave of energy, the bridge looking a bit more cracked and weak than usual. The Balrog stepped onto the bridge, which crumbled under its weight. The bridge gave way and crumbled. The Balrog let out a huge roar of anger, starting slowly to fall down the chasm, disappearing into darkness.

Gandalf gazed down at the pit and sighed. He turned back to join the group but the fiery whip caught him at the last second, dragging Gandalf to the ground, leaving him hanging onto the edge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled as he was about to run to save Gandalf, not wanting to lose his long time friend. Thorin stepped in and held him back, not believing his eyes that this was happening but keeping his cool a bit more.

The wizard looked at them, his face not showing any signs of fear, just acceptance "Fly, you fools." Then he dropped and was gone, pulled over the side and falling into the chasm below.

"NOOOO!"Frodo cried out, Lucy joining as well. The Pevensies' hearts felt as if they dropped, knowing the wizard all too well and now they lost him. Aragorn stared in disbelief at The spot Gandalf had fallen, not even paying attention to the goblins on the other side of the pit. Edmund pulled Lucy along with him, Thorin then picked up Frodo and to head to the stairs behind them. "Aragorn!" Boromir called out to the ranger, snapping him out of the disbelief he had in his heart. With one more look, Aragorn ran up the stairs, dodging and ducking arrows along the way, though he was surprised to see a couple of familiar face intercept the Goblins before he ran back upstairs to the rest of the party.

Once everyone was out, it took them a while to adjust their eyes to the light. Peter was comforting Susan, Edmund hugging Lucy. Tavros sat on a rock, not knowing what he could have done to stop the outcome. Gimli was outraged by the incident, trying to get back to the mine though Boromir held him back and tried to encourge him. Legolas stood to one side, his face was of disbelief over what had occured. Thorin had watched everyone in grief, yet he was still strong. Merry and Pippin were lying on the ground crying, Sam nearby with his head in his hands.

Thorin breathed heavily walked up to everyone "We better get a move on. Come on!."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir snapped

"He's right" Aragorn announced, cleaning his sword and rested it in its sheath. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs." He motioned for the cluster of trees off in the distance. "We must make our way to Lothlorien."

Fili and Kili had a pit in their heart, though they were still strong. They had Gathered the hobbits together, their grief still showing. Edmund had looked to see Frodo gazing in the distance and moved to him. "Frodo?" he spoke. He knew that the Hobbit and Gandalf were close. "Its hard... i know"

Frodo turned to Edmund, his eyes showing how devastated he was. Edmund's gaze had been drawn to the golden ring on a chain in Frodo's open palm, he could not switch his gaze. The desire for the ring was now great for him. He could feel the evil coursing off of the ring, the corruption and somehow, he wanted it for himself. The young king of Narnia now wanted the ring. But something inside snapped him out of it, then he backed away and shook his head to himself. "Im sorry Frodo..." he said as he walked away

* * *

 **So how about that chapter? am i right? So now Edmund knows he desires the ring but he is also strong enough to resist it somehow. anyways im sorry for the delay, had a bit of a writers block but i hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!. Next chapter we will switch to Caspian's party and how they will get out of the Mines themselves.**


	13. The Balrog and The Watcher

**Okay so this chapter is all about Caspian's escape from the Mines, this might be a shorter chapter than the one before but this is taking place during the Fellowships adventure through the stairs and maybe what's causing the Balrog to roar. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and share some ideas.**

* * *

The group was left a bit worn out from the experience they had just now. The bridge had collapsed, luckily everyone made it do the other side, Caspian's heart was pumping as he had just barely made it to the other end of the bridge before it could be completely destroyed.

Hadhod had grown annoyed with the elves there but he continued to press on "Come now, there is only but one path to follow, i suspect it shall take us to the Dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf." Hadhod had grunted as he led the way to the last tunnel they would go through.

Caspian was relieved that they were nearing the end of the tunnels. Elegost had followed behind Caspian with Berethor at his side, Idrial had walked beside Caspian. the 50 Elves followed behind with caution as they guarded the rear of the group. Aranel had led the group of Elves right behind him, looking around and wondering why Dwarves live in caves and rocks. Hadhod had stood tough and short as they reached the Chamber of Records, filled with torn up papers and a sarcophagus in the middle.

Hadhod had examined the Sarcophagus as he approached it, Opening as he got close enough for it to detect him. The top splitting in half and showing Ancient dwarven armor for him as he was kind of the last dwarf in Moria. "What is this?" Hadhod Questioned as he examined the armor "Never before have i seen such armor" he said as he picked up the armor

"It is yours now, in memory of your people" Berethor reassuringly replied

"Aye, in memory of them all" he said as he acquired the rest of the armor "Do not Look!" he said as he was taking off the former armor he had on, The rest of the party looking away, especially the elves. The an awkward silence grew as there were a rustling of chains and armor clanking together. Caspian was especially uncomfortable. Though as the rustling had stopped. The Dwarf had been done changing as he walked in front of everyone, seeing an archway embedded in a wall with symbols on it. Idrial was following behind Hadhod.

"I believe we are here, Dwarf. No more secrets" Idrial relieved as she examined the door curiously.

"Aye" Hadhod Replied "There -Through our craft- lies the hidden door" He added proudly

Idrial was kneeling down before the door " _Andelu i ven (The road is too dangerous)_ " Idrial had spoken elegantly as the symbol on the door started to light up, the door piece automatically pushing itself in and sliding out of the way to reveal the passage to Dwarrowdelf. Caspian couldn't help but smile to see the hidden entrance open up the way it did. Hadhod had led the party into a place lined with pillars supporting the ceiling. Caspian had a look of awe as he saw the magnificent structure the dwarves had created. Even the elves couldn't deny the magnificent beauty the dwarves had created. Though all joy had stopped as an elf from Aranel's party felt a drip of water from up above, he gazed up at a tentacle the had grabbed him and flug him into a pillar, killing him instantly as he crashed into the pillar.

"Run!" yelled Elegost, The party ran yelling. The Watcher was still alive. Caspian looked back to see the creature pull its way toward them, its tentacles wrapping around the pillars to pull itself closer. Caspian then saw doors broken down to a room "In there!" he yelled as the other looked to him, Caspian ran into the room, full of dead Goblin but also full of hiding spots. The party then followed and hid in every available hiding spot there was to be found. The watcher slowly pulling itself inside the room. Caspian's heart was pounding hard as he was in a spot that was right by the watcher, though he was not in sight, he was terrified.

The sound of giant foot steps could be heard. The light coming from the hole shining on the broken grave had turned to an Orange-ish color as the footsteps got closer. All of the sudden, he Demon of shadow and flame had burst through the wall, Roaring instantly as it sense the watcher in front of it. The Watcher howled back in anger and wrapped its tentacles around the arms of the Balrog. The watcher's tentacles pulling to the left to slam the Balrog into the wall, causing some rubble from the ceiling to fall down on the floor. Caspian saw an opening to run through the way the Balrog broke in, he looked toward everyone in their hiding places and nodded as he got up, dodging the feet of the balrog as it tried to regain its Balance. Everyone else followed behind, Though some of the elves were stomped on as the Balrog was slammed to the right wall. Though not too many elves were crushed.

Hadhod led the group to a secret entrance to the bridge of Khazad Dum. Though Caspian followed, he saw the watcher fly into a Pillar, The Watcher then used its tentacles to fling himself toward the balrog but the Demon of the ancient world countered with a punch as the Watcher was in mid-air. The watcher howling in pain, trying to push itself backwards away from the Balrog. The Balrog slowly approached and roared as it breathed fire onto the watcher, and then forming a flame sword and slicing the watcher clean in half. Caspian did not know how long he watched but the Balrog took notice as it looked towards him. Caspian's eyes widened as he race for the entrance way, The Balrog running after him and almost catching up. Idrial had castes a blast of water toward the Balrog, causing him to fall back and knock a pillar down. Caspian entered the entrance and ran toward idrial who ran with him back to the group.

"much obliged" Caspian commented as they reached the group, who were still running. about 30 minutes passed by, filled with roars and screams, the ground shaking from the Balrog roaming around in the Mine.

"He's a persistent one" Elegost remarked as the group ran down a narrow corridor, instantly finding themselves in battle with Mordor orcs and Goblins as they ran into a huge room, with a huge chasm at the end, seeing the Balrog all the way down by the Chasm, but they had no time to watch. Caspian then charged into battle, slashing at any orc in his way, ducking under an Uruk's sword swing and stabbing it in the gut and punching him out cold. Idrial spinning around and slicing any orc around her. Elegost and Berethor fighting back to back, slashing at any orc that dare crossed swords with them. Hadhod and Aranel fighting alongside the remaining battalion of Elves, holding up pretty well. Hadhod let out a war cry and slammed his Hammer axe on the floor, causing a wave of flames to incinerate the horde of Goblins in front of them. Everyone panted as they were out of breath from all the running and fighting. Everyone turned around as they heard a roar, louder than anything else in the mine, seeing the Balrog fall and the wizard standing victorious sent a burst of joy in everyone's hearts. Though the joy was ripped from them as they saw the wizard being pulled by the whip, hanging from the edge of the broken bridge hearing the last words echo throughout the room "Fly You Fools!" and then he dropped and disappeared into the pit of darkness.

Everyone was speechless, they did not think that the good wizard would be taken down. Though everyone saw the orcs shoot arrows at the fellowship, everyone in Caspian's party just sprinted in anger and sadness, having to loose one of the remaining five Istari in the world. They all yelled out in anger, distracting the archer Goblins and jumping into the ranks of orc archers. Everyone slicing the Goblins down in no time.

Caspian felt rage within him, feeling as if one star had been added into outer space. Though they couldn't linger much longer.

Berethor saw how wide the gap was from them and the other side of the broken bridge and saw it wasn't that far "we must get over the chasm! Tis our only way out!" Berethor exclaimed with a heft in his voice, Everyone looked at him and nodded. "One at a time" He added as he had a running start and leaped his way over the gap then proceeding to slowly walk over to the end. Everyone had a safe jump, going one at a time with no trouble at all, They would proceed to the exit, which they were grateful for. Caspian felt as if the worst was over, obviously he was clearly wrong.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late upload again guys. I am working on a subplot that has about six or seven chapters that i will be bringing into this story. plus more on the way. Next chapter, i will be telling about the siege on Imladris, since i am going to be putting The War in the North into this story so that would be interesting to explore. Leave ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapter, and review! hope you liked the chapter and have a good one my friends :)**


	14. Invasion On Imladris

**This chapter is about the goblin attack on the Valley of Imladris, Elrond will have a big role in this chapter along with an appearance of a figure in the books and Lindir will also be there as well, we might cut from this battle back to the other characters in the story but you will know when that happens in some way, shape or form. Also excited that this is the first chapter for the War of The North section of this story and hope you all enjoy. and Please keep the Reviews flowing.**

* * *

The day had been long in the Valley of Imladris, sunlight turning the valley into an orange-gold color as it was late in the afternoon. Elrond had this feeling in his spirit, something was off that day. He stared at all the land before his eyes as he was on the walls of Rivendell, feeling a darkness grow upon the land in the sacred valley.

"My lord" A voice echoed in the mind of the elven lord. "The shadow grows upon your land, you are not alone." The soft woman voice whispered, Elrond listening as he went down to the armory, clothing himself with the finest armor and his special elvish blade, Hadhafang. After several minutes of speaking to Galadriel telepathically, Elrond then walked up the stairs and onto the wall to Lindir.

"Arm yourself, Lindir... Our enemy approaches, sound the alarm!" Elrond grimly spoke, a grim expression on his face as he gazed outward toward the Enemy's direction toward the forest. Elrond stared out in thought, sensing the enemy approach, dark clouds also covering the light of the setting sun. The Elven lord had a feeling of dread in his stomach, a feel he hadn't felt since he was in the lava pit in mount doom. He hated this feeling, almost gripping his sword handle tightly as he thought about it, he knew this would be one of the last battles he would be in.

Elven archers all gathered on top of the walls, all ready and prepped for this battle they would have to endure until help would come. _Who did Galadriel call to help?_ Elrond thought in his head, though he would not question the fairest lady of them all.

About 300 men were placed on the wall, their bows in their hands as they watched the trees move, hearing branches crack until goblins leapt down from the trees, hundreds upon hundreds of them skittering their way toward the bridge to the walls of the hidden valley. The elves were not faced by this action. Lindir leading about 500 Elven shield/swords-men around the long way, trying to flank the goblins but it would take some time. And another 500 Elven swords-men right behind the gates of the wall of Imladris.

"you are the Guardians of this sacred Valley, no matter what lays siege upon us, we will stand our ground!" Elrond proudly stated, no elven warrior showed fear upon the force of goblins that were approaching the walls, a large group already beginning to cross the bridge. "Ready bows!" Elrond commanded as his men as they followed their orders from the Elven Lord. Taking an arrow from their quiver and sliding the bow's string in the notch of the end of the arrow, pulling back and aiming for the force of orcs nearing the wall. "Fire!" Elrond commanded as his men released their arrows, letting them fly into the orcs weak points as the Elves were very skillful archers. The orcs cried out in pain and even some didn't cry as they were instantly dead when the arrow hit them. The Elves continued to rain down arrows at the goblins, though there were many of them. The lucky Goblins that didn't get hit by Arrows easily climbed out the walls.

* * *

The sun was dimming down, leaving the part of Middle-Earth in a shadow as the group ventures toward a large forest, each and every one of the party still tired and devastated by what they had experienced in Moria. Lucy had hung onto the back of her eldest brother, Peter, while Edmund walked and thought about what had happened, but just also glad to be out of the dark halls of the mines. Susan was still alert, holding her bow in her hand. Tavros also alert, smelling out something near them as they walked through the forest, feeling a magical presence as they entered the forest.

Though the Pevensies did not know where Aragorn was leading them, but they did know how familiar the magic actually felt. "Keep close! They say these woods are haunted by a powerful witch." Gimli stated in his gruff accented voice.

The Pevensies all thought of Jadis when they heard the word _witch_ run through their minds, including Edmund's. He felt sick to his stomach as he heard the name running in his mind but he kept silent. Though the Pevensies knew it was not her, as this magic had felt more comfortable to their needs. The Hobbits listening intently to Gimli's knowledge of the Elven witch.

"This is one dwarf she won't ensnare in her nets! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." he announced just as an arrow was pulled back into a bow and pointed straight towards everyone. The whole group was startled as elves appeared all around them, as if they were a smoke, silently gliding through the air. Legolas had his bow raised but did not let an arrow fly.

"The Dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark" a voice said dryly which came from an elf who approached the group. In Peter's mind, this elven guardian was no doubt the leader. Aragorn stepped forward and bowed his head in respect to the leader of the band of elves, speaking elvish to him.

"long has it been since you traveled through here, Aragorn, son of Arathorn" The elf stated, giving a small glance at the others, his eyes stopping right at Frodo. "You bring great evil here," he announced

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous!" Gimli spoke up. "We should leave!"

Aragorn moved closer to the elf. "Haldir, we need sanctuary. The road behind is swarming with orcs." Haldir had a conversation with Aragorn in the elvish language, Gimli growing a bit impatient at this point.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves!' Gimli snarked "Speak words we can all understand!" The dwarf added, Thorin couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the younger dwarve's comment.

Haldir gave Gimli a glare "we have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And do you know what this dwarf says to that..." Before Gimli could finish, Thorin put a hand on Gimli's should to get his attention, Thorin shaking his head to stop Gimli from finishing the comment. Aragorn and Thorin both exchanged a nod before continuing to talk with Haldir.

The group was off in the distance, waiting for Aragorn to finish his conversation with Haldir. The group was watched by the elves while still trying to cope with the events that happened before-hand. Frodo was the one who had been hit hardest, his friendship with Gandalf was as deep as Bilbo's, maybe even deeper. Thorin had been hit second hardest, having known Gandalf, longer than anyone here, he approached Frodo and gave him a reassuring smile, setting an arm around his shoulder in comfort, Both Frodo and Thorin knew the hobbit needed it.

Boromir leaned in to softly speak with Frodo "Gandalf's death was not in vain... nor would he have you give up hope." Frodo and Thorin both looked up at the man. "you carry a heavy burden already, Frodo. Do not add the weight of the dead."

* * *

The Goblins were already on the walls, fighting with the Elven archers who pulled out their swords, Holding off well. Elrond fought with sheer ferocity, swinging his sword from left to right as he took out countless Goblins. Elrond's Twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were busy keeping the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, Safe. Trying to get him into a safe place.

"Come on Bilbo, just a bit further" announced Elladan as his brother, Elrohir helped Bilbo up the stairs. Elladan pulled out his bow quickly to shoot at a Goblin archer, releasing the arrow and flying into the head of the Gobblin, Though more goblin archers appeared on the other sides of the walls. Elladan and Elrohir trying their best to keep Bilbo safe until a grunt was heard from Bilbo, His eyes widened and his hands shaking as he felt an arrow enter his ribcage.

"Bilbo!" Elladan Cried out as he saw the arrow fly into the old Hobbit. "Elrohir! get him to a medic!" Elladan added as he ran toward the walls where his father was.

Elrohir quickly picked Bilbo up to carry him to the sacred rooms, setting Bilbo down on a table, his hands shaking and he was silently crying from the pain. "I never thought, I would go out like this..." The Hobbit spoke shakily as a tear ran down his face. Elrohir wiped the tear from his face and gripped the arrow.

"I'm sorry Bilbo, but this is going to hurt a bit" Elrohir spoke as he was a bit hesitant but he pulled the arrow from Bilbo's ribcage, Bilbo grunting in pain. "I know it hurts Bilbo, I know it hurts but you have to be strong, be strong for Frodo and the fellowship." Elrohir tearing with motivation.

"I-I would have wanted to go on one last adventure..." Bilbo spoke shakily as he held his shaking hands to his wound. Elrond quickly was led by his son Elladan to the room.

"how bad is the injury?" Elrond asked as his eyes searched for the wound and then saw what Bilbo's hand was on, Elrond then slowly retrieved the hand and moved it aside, seeing the tear in Bilbo's shirt and the wound gone black. "This is no wound I can heal" Elrond said gravely until he thought of something. "Elladan, Elrohir... Go outside, help lead our forces to stop the Goblins, don't let them reach these rooms." Elrond's sons nodded and they quickly sprinted back out into the battle field.

"I-I would h-have wanted to ventured t-to dale again..." Bilbo's breathing beginning to start to be heavy "to see the lonely mountain... one last time" The hobbit added as he closed his eyes. Elrond nodded as he had not given up hope, going into the secret door way and retrieving something prized to him, The great lion had given this Elixir to him.

"Now Bilbo listen to me very carefully... what is it that you wish for?" Elrond asked the dying Bilbo on the table, he needed this question to be answered.

Bilbo opened his eyes to see Elrond holding a bottle of clear liquid, almost like water but not quite "I wish to be younger, so I could help the fellowship destroy the evil that plagued me. I wish to help Thorin and follow him one last time, I wish to see Frodo again and help him carry this burden that I had to carry" Bilbo cried and breathed heavily as he went on.

Elrond quickly opened up the cap of the bottle, helping Bilbo sit up a little bit and bringing the cup up to the lips of Bilbo, letting the liquid pour into his mouth. Bilbo gulping the liquid down, Bilbo's eyes widened as he had tasted the best drink he'd been given, something lit a fire within himself. Though his eyes closed right away, letting the process of healing take effect.

Elrond had a battle to win, he quickly ran up the steps and saw that his men were holding off pretty well.

As Lindir was trying to go the long way around to intercept the goblins, he was surprised to see arrows shoot out of the trees and into the horde of goblins. Elves jumped out from the trees and into the forces of goblins below along with the Noldor Elven warrior, know as the Chief of the House of The Golden Flower, Glorfindel himself. His Sword shining bright which cause the orcs to become disoriented, he slashed back and forth, Decapitating lots and lots of Goblins, his elven warriors fighting like no other elven warrior ever had. Lindir then let his forces join with Glorfindel's forces and easily take out the Goblins with ease, there were about 600 of Glorfindel's forces, fighting swiftly and perfectly along with Lindir's forces. Wiping out the forces of goblins quickly. The Elves all cheered out in victory. This was a day that the good forces have prevailed.

* * *

 **Well then, this was an action packed chapter wasn't it? I hope you all liked it. I know I'm bringing a whole CRAP load of Characters into this story and there is even more on the way but I just can't help myself. Remember to review and tell me some ideas that you would like to see in this story. Have a wonderful Day!**


	15. A Dark plan Musters

**This chapter has not much going on, but it is an important set up piece to the story as it sets up a chain of events that will happen in the future chapters of this story. The addition of Bilbo as another main character to the story had been quite a difficult thing for me, but I have decided to include him as a main character. There are more characters that will be thrown into the story as well. Hope you all Enjoy this chapter and please review.**

* * *

Once Aragorn and Haldir were done with their little conversation, Haldir approached the group "You will follow me" The elf spoke in a loud tone to get the attention of fellowship. The Elves then began to lead the fellowship down the forest's paths. Edmund was the most nervous of the group as he still had the word _witch_ in his mind. They were led onto a high ridge, coming to a huge staircase set along a trunk of a large tree. There were leaf designs to the grating and railings.

There were blue lightings all around them, the massive trees surrounded them all as they were where they needed to be. Peter had felt a bit nervous also, Lucy still hanging onto him, asleep still. As they reached the end into a well lit blue room, they stopped to see 2 two people stepping down the stairs with their hands linked together.

Though the Pevensies didn't recognize the man, but the woman was familiar. The Siblings all smiled toward each other as they saw Galadriel, including Edmund as they knew her. The man was her husband, Celeborn. He was a tall man, his face had informed the Pevensies that he was experienced and aged yet ageless, his hair was near to white as it flowed behind him with his robes. Galadriel was the same, her beauty was ageless yet she was very aged, a pendant around her neck and a silver ringlet who the Pevensies knew to be one of the rings of Power. The elven queen gazed at them all.

Aragorn bowed, placing his hand to his head and whispering in Elvish. Celeborn gave him a nod as he spoke in a deep voice. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had for secrecy is now gone." He looked over all of them. "Seventeen left Rivendell, sixteen there are now. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

The group had all exchanged looks, Everyone still recovering from the loss of the friendly wizard, they weren't sure how to explain the news to Celeborn. Then Galadriel spoke that was ever so sorrowful. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land, He has Fallen into shadow."

Aragorn and Thorin both nodded as Legolas spoke up. "He was taken by both shadow and flame; a Balrog of Morgoth. We went needlessly into the net of Moria."

* * *

The Long night of cleaning up the dead goblins had taken a toll on all of the Elves of Imladris, Elrond helped his men carry the carcasses of the fallen goblins until he heard the voice of his sons. "Father!" both of them yelled out, Elrond's gaze falling on his son's. "Father come quick! its the Hobbit" Elladan Added. Elrond blinked and then let the dead carcass of the goblin fall on the ground as his sons led him to the sacred rooms.

As they reached the room where the hobbit was, a sight to bee seen was given to Elrond as he gazed upon a younger verson of the hobbit that had been injured that night. The hobbit still unconscious, he looked as young as he was when Elrond first met him. "it is a miracle!" Elrohir said in astonishment, looking where Bilbo had the wound, seeing that it has disappeared. "how can this be?" Elladan questioned as he looked toward his father.

"In order to save his life, I gave him the Elixir of youth" Elrond replied blankly. Until his was startled by the hobbit who sprung out, breathing and panting as he was awake, his gaze looked toward his hands who have unwrinkled themselves throughout his sleep, his hair was brown and curly, his facial features were less wrinkled and more youthful. A fire had been lit within himself. "where am I?" The Hobbit asked the Elves and then he remembered he was in Rivendell.

"What happened?" Bilbo looked toward the three Elves, and then behind all of them, there were mirrors. Bilbo's face lit up as he got off of the Table and looked toward the Mirror, putting his hands on his face to make sure this was real, he laughed in joy! "HAHA! it worked! it worked!" He ran toward Elrond and gave him a hug, then he realized he wasn't much of a hugger but he didn't mind. Elrond's son's also smiling to see the joy of the Hobbit.

"We have found out where Frodo is..." Elrond said as he smiled down at the hobbit, he kneeled down to face the hobbit "would you like to Journey with him?" Elrond Asked Bilbo. Bilbo never thought he would be able to do any of this ever again, but with his younger self and his greater knowledge of his older self, he nodded as this was what he longed for. "I do... I wish to help Frodo carry this burden, I can still feel it and I have held it longer than he has. I will help him." The hobbit bravely said, his courage was outstanding as he had never felt this young in ages.

Glorfindel, the Noldor Elf walked down the stairs and into the chamber of light, room decorations of leaves on the wall, That was where Bilbo had been kept during the battle when he was unconscious. Glorifindel had heard the conversation as he was surprised that what people say about hobbits are true, they are admirable, kind yet fierce creatures carrying an unimaginable amounts of courage. They are a hearty folk and don't spend much time outside of the shire, except for Bilbo and his Nephew. "I will help you, Bilbo baggins, get to Lorien safely, though i cannot stay long." Glorfindel spoke, his Elven voice soft yet deep. His hair was fairer than any other elf had seen, it was a silver white color and it flowed about perfectly as he walked toward the Hobbit.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The Hobbit smiled and spoke as he put on his orange-brown coat and grabbed his walking stick.

"Bilbo, do not forget your gear" Elrond said as he smirked, bringing out Elven chain-mail to wear under his over shirt and orange-brown coat, There was a Hobbit sized Elven blade specially made for Him, a fine leaf design appeared to be engraved onto the finely made sword as it was made by Glorfindel himself. Somehow knowing the hobbit would be there. the sword also had one edge to it, different than sting but it would suffice for Bilbo. "This sword was made by one of the fairest Elves, one who stands before you and is willing to take you to Lothlorien today, it lights up when danger is near" Elrond added as he looked up toward Glorfindel. "Make sure the hobbit joins the fellowship safely" Elrond stated firmly.

* * *

The Castle of Caspian had seen no sight of another orc in a few days, it was quiet and peaceful as the sun shone in the bright blue sky. General Glozelle had kept watch, standing on one of the towers to watch over the field where the forest was, seeing some Narnians who had heard the call for help of the Telmarine army.

In the forges were specially made armor for the Narnians, the Fauns, Minotaurs, Centaurs, Satyrs, and even silver armor for the Gryffons, cheetah's, wolves and the horses. Each getting an upgrade of armor from the Telmarines. Though the Narnians still did not trust them, but they had no choice. The old Narnian Army had trusted the Telmarines, as they knew that they were under fair rule, the Narnians had gained a king.

Aslan had understood the Narnian's distrust in the Telmarines but he made sure that they understood that the Telmarines were more understanding as they had a new and great king. Though Amongst one of the fauns, he recognized one in Particular. This Faun had friendly face and was still young to this day and he had smiled as he saw the Lion, not really trusting the Telmarines as they had taken the Narnian's homes away from them but seeing the Lion and other Narnians there had just changed his heart, now knowing that the Telmarines had been more understanding.

"Aslan... I had no idea you would have been here, you've been gone for decades!" General Tumnus exclaimed in happiness as he hugged the majestic fluffy Lion, Aslan laughing in response to the faun's hug

"Well I would not have come unless the need was great. The Kings and Queens have returned, and you have also gained new young king." The Lion's deep and calming voice spoke but it was informative, seeing the expression of the faun brightened up as he heard the Lion mention the Kings and Queens return and the knowledge of a new king had finally made the faun sigh in relief and had made him understand why the Telmarines are accepting of Narnians.

They were given new armor and shields and even trained together during the next few days. More of the gryphons had arrived, a vast host of them atleast, totaling up to 400, they would be usefully for areal support for any battles. The trust was beginning to form between the Narnians and the Telmarines, soon, they will be in for one of the greatest battles told throughout the history of Narnia and Middle-Earth.

* * *

Into the land of shadow, the Barren wasteland known as Mordor had been clouded in shadow, so it ever was... so it will always be. Deep in the tower of Barad-dur, The tower of the dark lord Sauron, gatherers of Malevolence gathered around in the dark chambers in a circle around a table with a Palantir on top of it. The Black Captains had come, they serve the dark lord and are powerful beings that use the dark lord's magic. **The Black hand of Sauron** , he was cloaked like a ranger and had dark red armor on. He resembles the side of Sauron that is of lying, deceit and manipulation. Then there is the **Tower Of Sauron** , He is Grey and his pale eyes were always open, he had spikes sticking out from the back of his armor and his mouth was always open, showing his sharp teeth, he was the tallest of the three. He is the more horror and viciousness of Sauron. Next comes the **Hammer of Sauron,** he had black armor with red outlining the armor, his face was covered by his metallic black helmet and carried a mace with him. He resembles the power and might of Sauron.

They all looked toward each other, not knowing why they have been summoned, it has been long since they have been re-awakened. Though three more beings of darkness have gathered there, also not knowing why they have been summoned. They were the Black Numenorean's, as tall as the Tower of Sauron. The first one had Grey-Black armor, **Agandaur** , The Lieutenant of Sauron. One of the Dark Lord's most loyal companions. Another Black Numenorean accompanied him, it was the **Mouth of Sauron,** he was dressed in black robes and armor, his eyes were covered so you could only see his mouth which had his sharp teeth sticking out. He was the Messenger. Then there was the last Black Numenorean, Namador, a Witcher who possessed great magical abilities.

"Welcome back, Black Captains" Agandaur spat out as he smirked a bit, his voice was deep, wise and maniacal. He seemed to have a higher command than the other two black Numenorean's. the Black hand gave an annoyed "hmpff!" as his gaze draw toward the Black Numenorean.

"Who are you? may i ask?" The Black Hand's voice was also deep, it had a rasp to it. There were stories about him, some even believed he was the dark lord in his physical form.

"i am Agandaur, and these are my companions, The Mouth of Sauron, and Namador. We are the Dark Lord's lieutenants. We have been gathered here for an important meeting" Agandaur said with a maniacal tone to his voice

The Palantir then was activated and showed the Lidless eye of flame "I have gathered you here, my servants, for an important task. The Northern-most part of Middle-Earth, Take the forces of Gundabad and gather legions. Take a few thousand of my orcs along. Also take some fell beasts, We will prevent the forces of the north and the south from joining under one banner" The voice of Sauron Spoke, fueling the Black Captains and the Black Numenoreans with his black speech. "You all must meet with **her** in Dol Goldur" They all nodded and headed toward the vale of the fell Beasts where they are bred.

* * *

 **There we go. Setting up the story for the main battles of the War in the North. The next chapter will have Bilbo join the fellowship, as well as the reunion of Caspian and the pevensies in Lothlorien. Please post reviews and give ideas on what you would like to see later on in the story. Hope you all enjoyed and have a Wonderful Holiday!**


	16. Of Songs And Sorrow

**hello, everyone! It has been such a long time since I have updated this story! A lot has been happening since I last wrote a chapter, new inspiration has developed in my brain and I am SOOO excited to be sharing what I have planned. First of All, I have decided that I will be writing a two-parter prequel to this story since it is the logical thing to do! Now, this prequel will, of course, include our Kings and Queens of Narnia and it will be faithful to the Hobbit movies and of course with some more things taken from the books. Another thing is that There will be another two-parter story that will serve as a sequel to this story. There will be things that happen in _The Chronicles of The Fellowship_ story that plant the seeds for the sequel. Now I have a general idea of what to do with the Sequel, Just know that it will be my first story that will be almost completely original, or at least most of it. There will be some things that MIGHT be taken from the _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ but I have yet to decide. Remember, I am only almost a third of the way done with this story so the Dawn Treader thing might not be finalized. I Think that's it, for now, folks, Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

The Trees high above were lit with Elven lanterns that seemed to be spread out throughout all the trees in the hidden fortress, as if the stars from above had come down to naturally light the fortress. Being led by a few of the Elves to an open area with the equipment the Fellowship had.

After a few minutes, everyone's own little area had been established as The Hobbits had splayed out their soft blankets and cushions on the ground for them to sleep on though Frodo found himself a place in a tree that had taken a natural shape of a bed. Gimli had found himself a flat rock to shack up on, already settled down on a blanket, snoring ever loudly while next to him, Aragorn was concentrating on sharpening his blade, inspecting it carefully.

Legolas was seen in new attire, his armor off but replaced in an elegant soft shirt that was laced up on him. Holding a jug filled with water that came from the water fountain he had strayed away from, all of the sudden hearing the soft voices of a choir of elves sing in their language. "A lament for Gandalf" Legolas spoke out as his eyes stared up, turning around and letting his ears do the seeing this time. Aragorn had stopped his task of sharpening his blade while glancing up to listen to the soft angelic voices sing out.

Merry, hearing Legolas, had stepped out of his tent, hearing the choir sing about Gandalf and of course not really understanding because he couldn't for the life of him learn the Elven language. "What do they say about him" The Brandybuck had asked while turning towards Legolas. The Elf shifted his gaze downward to the ground, his eyes filled with ever spoken words of sorrow. "I have not the heart to tell you.." The Elf said as he turned his head around to face Pippin "For me, the grief is still too near" Legolas spoke softly.

Thorin, Fili, and Kili had built a fire to the far left of the rest of the Fellowship's camp, Thinking about everything that had happened to them in the past days. "I remember when Gandalf first came to me, found me in Bree at the Prancing Pony. Saved my life too. Who knew that a year from then I would be on a Journey with four familiar faces who are here, yet they looked older then. And now we are here…" Thorin had said as his face shown no emotion as he stared into the flames of the fire he and his nephew built.

Fili had nodded to his Uncle, knowing all too well what they have lost. "and then the time when we were at Bilbo's house and sang while throwing his dishes all about, He was so afraid that we'd break them." Fili remembering too well and then laughing at the thought.

Frodo was writing in a book that he had brought with him, Lyrics for his own Lament for Gandalf. He had been holding most of his sorrow in for most of the way to this fortress of tree and leaves. Sam had noticed this for a while, of course, worried for Mr. Frodo, Sam then walked over to his friend and seeing him write something in a book. "What's this Mr. Frodo?" Sam had said while taking a seat next to his friend.

Frodo looked at Sam and then the book "A lament for Gandalf I had been writing… It's almost finished, but I cannot seem to come up with an ending" He looked toward Sam again, of course carrying the ring had worsened the situation.

Seeing this, Sam then etched on "well go on then, sing it… I can come up with the ending" the Hobbit said as he then nudged Frodo, recognizing that his friend needed to let out the emotion he's been keeping in.

Frodo, hearing that the Elves were done with their song for Gandalf, hesitantly stood up and walked slowly to the middle of the spacious hub area where everyone was. Everyone watching as the Hobbit took center stage. Aragorn noticed that Gimli was sleeping and just slapped him awake. Frodo, getting everyone's attention, then starts singing off the lament.

" _When Evening in the Shire was grey  
His footsteps on a Hill were heard;_

 _Before the dawn he went away_

 _On journey long without a work._

 _From Wilderland to Western shore,_

 _From northern west to southern hill,_

 _Through dragon-lair and hidden door_

 _And darkling woods he walked at will._

 _With Dwarf and Hobbit, Elves and Men,_

 _With mortal and immortal folk,_

 _With bird on bough and beast in den,_

 _In their own secret tongues he spoke._

 _A deadly sword, a healing hand_

 _A back that bent beneath its load;_

 _A trumpet-voice, a burning brand,_

 _A weary pilgrim on the road._

 _A lord of wisdom throned he sat,_

 _Swift in anger, quick to laugh;_

 _An old man in a battered hat_

 _Who leaned upon a thorny staff._

 _He stood on the bridge alone_

 _And Fire and Shadow both defied;_

 _His staff was broken on the stone,_

 _In Khazad-dum his wisdom died…."_

Frodo had sung quite shakily as tears start streaming down his face, The ending he didn't deliver was then brought up to Sam to sing. And he did.

" _The finest rockets ever seen:_

 _They burst in stars of blue and green,_

 _Or after thunder golden showers_

 _Came falling like a rain of flowers."_

Everyone looked on in silence, thinking of the words that both Hobbits just sang. Susan and Lucy both then walked over and gave Frodo a warm hug.

* * *

Peter, as he was finished setting up a tent for his sister's, noticed that his brother was not at their tent. Peter then got up and wandered around for a bit, looking for his brother as he then found him sitting near the edge of stairs and approaching Edmund, sitting next to him and watching all around at the beautiful place that they were in. "What's bothering you? Ed. Ever since we've gotten out of Moria you have seemed rather odd." Peter asked in concern for his little brother, sure they would fight and all but they still got along very well.

Edmund replied with a sigh and turned to his brother "I have felt the ring even though I couldn't hold it in my hand. I am afraid, that it is taking hold of me." Edmund felt something knotting in his stomach, he then turned to his brother feeling a bit shaken. The only other time this had happened was when he was captured by Jadis and her dwarf minion, he had dreaded the time he would have to feel the same hopelessness again.

Peter then looked to the ground as he knew what his brother was talking about, hearing this, Peter recalled hearing a voice talk to him as he was looking at the ring, even desiring for it himself. "The ring is evil, Ed... we have to fight it. We are strong Ed, you and me. And I won't let it take you over." He spoke reassuringly to his brother as he patted his hand on Edmund's shoulder with a smile.

Edmund, responding with a smile of his own as he had nodded "Alright Pete, and if you get taken, I will also do anything I can to snap you out of it as well. Even if I have to knock you out myself." Both Pevensie brothers laughed softly as they both got up and headed back to the campsite.

* * *

Aragorn noticed that his sword was sharp enough as he then looked over to where Boromir was, he felt something was off with the Gondorian and decided to get up and walk over to the auburn-haired man who was sitting on a huge root of a tree and also behind a statue of an Elf. "Take some rest, these boarders are well protected." Aragorn says as he looked out from the edge of the tree, they were in one of the high trees so they could get a beautiful view of the lights that were hanging from trees and even a statue of an Elf had a lantern in its hand.

Boromir, staring down to the ground as he had felt a bit of guilt and sadness. "I will find no rest here" was shakily spoken by the Gondorian. Aragorn turning his head toward Boromir, having his attention. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor." Boromir said as he turned to gaze up at Aragorn. "She said to me" his breathing started to hasten "Even now there is still hope... But I cannot see it" He said as he then diverted his gaze back to the ground and then back at Aragorn shaking his head. "Its been long since we have had any hope" The Gondorian then stared off into the distance in thought, obviously conflicted. Aragorn then sat next to Boromir, concerned for the man as he listens intently. "My father is a nobleman, his rule is failing. And our... our people lose faith." He said in a shaken tone "He looks to me to make it right and I would do it, I would see the Glory of Gondor restored" Boromir lets out a quick sigh and then imagines the city in his mind. "You ever see it Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. You ever been called home?" He says as if he had longed to be there again, so he could save it from destruction, so he can see his father and brother one last time. "by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" He turned to Aragorn as he also envisions being at his home.

Aragorn with a soft look responds "I have seen the white city... Long ago" He said as he recalls remembering the walls and the city itself.

Boromir finally seeing a bit of hope "one day, our paths will lead us there and the tower guard shall take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned." He said with a small smile. Aragorn responds with a flash of a smile of his own. And then also remembers his conflicting emotions of becoming a king.

* * *

Frodo, a few hours later, woke up suddenly by a strange feeling, almost as if he had been awakened by magic. He then notices something in the corner of his eye a lady in white, walking slowly and swiftly. As curious as a young Hobbit, Frodo then pulls off his covers and follows the Lady in white, clearly seeing the face of the woman, it turns out to be the Lady of light her self, Galadriel. Did she want him to follow her? Frodo could only do just that, stepping carefully across, making sure he doesn't wake up Merry, Pippin or Sam.

Galadriel, knowing all too well that the Hobbit was following her, walked swiftly and quietly down the stairs, her sleeves on her dress flowing with her movements as she leads the Hobbit down a place where a stone held a bowl full of water. her feet bare as she walks over to a stream of water falling down into a natural bowl and picked up a silver jug and filled it with water. Turning around only to find Frodo standing there curiously. "Will you look into the mirror?" she asked.

"What will I see?" The Hobbit said, taking cautious steps around the mirror, Keeping his eyes locked onto her.

Galadriel had a slight smile on her face as she made her way towards the Mirror "Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things." She says as she pours the water from the jug into the mirrors bowl. Now, this wasn't a traditional mirror, it was basically a bowl fitted on top in the middle of a stone cylindrical column. "Things that were, things that are, and somethings that have not yet come to pass." She says in a mysterious manner.

The Hobbit, almost too curious found the moment to seize this chance to see the future only for a brief moment. He steps up to the mirror and looks down at his reflection in the slightly rippling water.

Not seeing anything yet, he looked up at Galadriel, her eyes meeting his and then her eyes diverting to the mirror and his eyes following as well. Suddenly the Mirror ripples slightly as he sees something familiar, All of the fellowship looking back at him like from before. And then the image turns to see a hobbit house in the shire, all peaceful in the sun. Frodo's eyebrows furrow as the image changes to something out of a nightmare, The shire on fire as orcs storm the village. Chasing Hobbits around and even seeing them being attacked. The Image then worsens as he sees hobbits in chains, being whipped and made as slaves and then a final image of ashes on hills and smoke rising from burnt hobbit houses and a completely destroyed Shire. Then the great Eye appears through the mirror, the chain then lowering itself and Frodo along with it. Frodo feels the weight of the ring getting heavier, the Hobbit then instinctively grabs the ring and pulls himself back hard, falling on the ground.

Galadriel has this look in her eyes as she looks at Frodo. The Hobbit was confused and quite frightened by what he had seen, He then picks himself back off from the ground and stood up. "I know what it is you saw" The Elf witch spoke suddenly "for it is also in my mind." She then Gazed at Frodo as her voice was heard in his head. "it is what will come to pass if you should fail. The fellowship is breaking, it has already begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak, One by one, it will destroy them all."

As Frodo Heard this, he had a worried look on his face as he then spoke in his mind "If you asked of me, I will give you the one ring." He held open his hand and extended his arm, offering the ring to her.

"You offer it to me freely?" she says out loud curiously as she then slowly makes her way toward Frodo, she then stares at the ring with desire "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this"

Frodo feels a fear in his heart about losing the ring as Galadriel nears closer, but it had that effect on all people for the ring lures in all.

Galadriel almost gets close enough and then Galadriel changed into what she would fear to be, giving a glimpse of the power she would have if she had acquired the ring, her body then had glowed brighter and brighter "In place of a dark lord you will have a QUEEN!" her voice felt powerful and full of terrible magic as it boomed throughout the forest "Not dark but beautiful AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN, TREACHEROUS AS THE SEAS! STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! All shall love me and DESPAIR!" her voice was as if it had multiple layers to it and her dress flailing about as her power was great, and then everything had calmed down, and her power dimmed greatly as she shook herself from her powerful form and looked down to the ground. "I passed the test... I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Galadriel." She said as she looked away from Frodo.

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said in a way that anyone knew all too well, afraid that he might fail this quest.

Galadriel then turns to him, delivering a small smile to him. "You are a ringbearer Frodo, to bear a ring of power is to be alone." She says as she then held up her hand to reveal her ring of power "This is Nenya, the ring of adamant. And I am its keeper." Frodo looks up at her with the realization that he is not alone in bearing gifts. "This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way... no one will"

"Then I know what I must do." Frodo says with realization "It's just, I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel then leans down to level with him eye to eye "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future" She says softly and reassuringly.

Frodo then accepts this and then slides the ring in his pocket.

* * *

Smoke rises from Isengard as the hour grows late, the tree's and vegetation that once lived now reduced to a pile of ash and pits now take its place. "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being?" Saruman says loudly and informingly as he then looked to this hideous creature that was as tall and muscular as a man. Sharp teeth it had and a face that would give even the bravest men nightmares.

"They were Elves once, Taken by the dark powers, tortured and mutilated." Saruman speaks of the knowledge he has learned, circling the lonely Uruk-hai Lurtz. "A ruined and terrible form of life. And now... perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?"

The Uruk-Hai stood proudly and with a maniacal his in his voice, He replied with "Saruman!"

Led to the growling pits of orcs and Uruk-hai, Lurtz now bared the white hand of Saruman on his face, a marking to recognize that he his serving the wizard. Now branding the other Uruk-hai with the white hand as they lined up, their growls of power being intensified as they were marked with white paint.

Now done with the initiation, Lurts was taken to get his armor, fashioned of black plates and leather, he was also gifted with a bow and a waist quiver. The other Uruk-hai was fashioned with the same only with a spiked helmet of the sorts. These were more than Orc's, they were stronger and tougher to fight, weapons built for speed and agility. The Sword they were given were long and rectangular, the edge of the blade was sharp and the top sported a small curve that acted as a small hook to do extra damage to enemies.

Now that Saruman's small force of over 50 Uruk-hai had been bred and trained for hunting, The Wizard stood high on top of a catwalk in one of the pits caves. "Hunt them down!" Saruman voiced angrily and maniacally "Do not stop until they are found! You do not know pain, you do not know fear... YOU WILL TASTE MANFLESH!" After the speach, All the Uruk-hai raised their hands and roared and growled in motivation, showing how fierce and how serious they are in serving their master Saruman.

The Wizard then turned to Lurtz who was beside him "One of the Halflings carries something of great value, They are also accompanied by 4 siblings who carries the blood of Adam, Bring them to me Alive and unspoiled, Kill the others" The wizard commanded and watched Lurtz growl with a nod in response and turned around and walked out to lead his small force of Uruk-hai when all of the sudden, some unlikely creatures entered the ramp that led down to the pit, some furry and big in size with Horns, a small host of 30 Minotaur had arrived.

Saruman cocked his head in curiosity and then realized that they were Narnians, and the ones that **she** had sent. "Ah... almost late, tell me, are you here for the drop of Adam's blood?"

The lead of the Minotaur then walked up to the white wizard and chuckled a bit with arrogance "The White witch demands it, I am only hear to make sure you deliver on the promise" The Minotaur said in warning

Saruman was not pleased to hear this but he had a plan "I have sent my Uruk-hai to track them down and capture them" Saruman looked to Lurtz and in back, the small force of Uruk-hai "You shall join them, be mindful to know that Jadis has given me command over her forces, That includes you, Korudus" Saruman smirked

Korudus then gave a small growl and then looked to the Uruk-hai in front of him and then nodded "Very well" the Minotaur had said in a deep voice and then looked to Lurtz "Hopefully your Goblins will not slow us down" The Minotaur smirked as he insulted the Uruk-hai leader

Lurts did not take too kindly to that response as he and the other Uruk-hai had growled in response.

Saruman then took note of this and turned to look at Lurtz to settle down, the Uruk-hai had then stopped the growl, glaring at Korudus. "Very well, these are fighters bred for this purpose, They will not disappoint, Now go, do not stop until they are found!"

Lurtz had roared along with all other Uruk-hai and had started to walk forward before bumping his shoulder into Korudus. Lurtz then started to Jog out of the pits with his Uruk-hai, the Minotaur host following behind as they kept up. The force now 80 warriors strong of both Minotaur and Uruk-hai. They had now begun their search for the Fellowship.

Saruman then headed back to his chamber on the top of the tower, Upon a dark pedestal laid a Palantir, a seeing stone. Saruman held his fingers over the Palantir with his eyes closed as he had whispered a spell to track where some one's location was. As the Wizard's eyes opened, he had smiled evilly as he saw the Image of the Captain of the Citadel Guard of Gondor himself, Berethor. "Fulfill your mission Gondorian" He says as he placed a spell on the Gondorian.

* * *

 **Now that chapter was and easy indication on who "SHE" is as her name is mentioned. Yes, Jadis has returned but only spiritually, she needs just a drop of blood from a son or daughter of Adam and Eve, and she still has supporters that are scattered throughout Middle-earth and Narnia as seen in this chapter. I can't tell you how excited I am to be back. I will probably have the next chapter up Next weekend. Can't wait to share my vision i bring to this story with you, Next chapter i will for sure have Caspian meet with the Pevensies again and Bilbo reunite with Frodo. Make sure to review and share this story with your friends.**


	17. The Calm Before the Storm

**Well here we are with the next chapter in my version of the LOTR/Narnia crossover story and I have some good Ideas for where everyone is going to be when the Fellowship breaks up and I am also adding an additional plot in the story that will add something to the next book as a whole and will contribute to the battle of Helms deep that is way far down the road from now but I will do everything in my power to make that battle and all other battles familiar and different at the same time as well as character development, I feel right now the character development in my story has been a bit weak, but its kinda hard when you have to write about 17 or 18 different Characters, it will be easier when they all split up into little groups, that way I can give the characters time to shine. But Enough about that, Here is a chapter that didn't go out as planned but I think Set up something unexpected. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the sun rises and the rays of sunshine light up the city of Caras Galadhon, Tavros sat down at the edge of the stairs as he was guarding the Kings and Queens of Narnia, looking up at all the Lanterns in the trees, never having been outside the borders of Narnia, it was quite a sight, getting to explore this other land. Out of the corner of his eye, the Minotaur saw movement as the youngest Pevensie had walked over to Tavros and sat next to him, Smiling cutely as ever as Lucy could. "Oh, Queen Lucy, how may I be of help this evening?" Tavros had said toward the young queen

Lucy had smiled up at the Minotaur and then looked to the lanterns in the trees around them "Why don't you ever speak to us or the others?" Lucy had asked as she was curious, she wanted Tavros to open up a little bit.

Tavros glanced down at her as she had asked "I've never really had enough work on social skills... all I know is to protect and fight, but I guess I could give it a try with you" Tavros said with a blank expression

Lucy looked up at him and smiled up at him "Well it's a start, but I'm happy I am the one to get you talking" Lucy giggled and then suddenly her giggle was interrupted by seeing people down at the entrance, she then got up to get a closer look as Tavros also followed by getting up as well. Lucy squinted her eyes to see who was here, An Elf Lady, Dwarf and three Men, one of whom she had recognized and then she gasped and ran up the stairs to the camp where everyone was. "Everyone wake up!" Lucy had loudly cried out to everyone.

Frodo had finally gotten a good night sleep after what had happened that night surprisingly. Though he had heard the cry of Lucy calling out to everyone and had jumped out of bed and ran over to her

Pippin and Merry had woken up all cuddled next to each other "Get off me!" Merry and Pippin both yelled simultaneously at each other as they both pushed and kicked one another off and then finally getting up.

Merry then brushing off some dust and then glaring at Pippin "Next time, sleep away from me okay?" Merry said in a bit of annoyance, Pippin then nodding to himself in silence.

Sam had slowly got up after a good night sleep, Yawning as Dawn was slowly rising.

Thorin had gotten up off of the ground as he was welcomed to hear the voice of the young queen as well as Kili and Fili, rubbing their eyes and trying to wake up.

Aragorn had already been up, he had looked after the rest of the fellowship as they were sleeping that night.

Boromir had finally gotten shut-eyet eye although not that much.

Peter, Susan, and Edmund had all gotten up and ran towards Lucy. "What is it Lu?" Peter had asked

"Yeah you couldn't have waited an hour or so?" Edmund had said as his eyes were half open, yawning a bit only to be slapped in the back of the head by Susan "Ow! Sorry!" Edmund wasn't really a morning person, he always dreaded waking up in the morning, especially if it's early.

Susan had shaken her head as she then looked to Lucy and Tavros "What's the matter lucy?" Susan had spoken in a tired voice, she did agree with Ed somewhat but whenever Lucy had something to say, it was always best to hear what she had to say.

"Caspian is here!" She said a bit in a worrying tone. Knowing that he was supposed to be in Narnia for the Narnians and Telmarines.

Suddenly waking up fully after hearing the name of Caspian, Susan's eyes had widened as she then stood up straight in good posture.

Peter and Edmund both smirked at Their sister, Susan noticing the looks and then rolled her eyes.

"C'mon!" Lucy said as she then darted down the stairs.

"Lucy!" Susan called out for her youngest sister as she then followed, Peter and Edmund also following as well as Tavros.

* * *

Arriving at the city of Caras Galadhon as the sun rises, Caspian couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, being surprised time and time again as he explores Middle-Earth, the Mallorn trees had been the spectacle of the whole city as the trees were the city itself, the lanterns of the trees had naturally gone out as the sun shone through the trees. Everything here had felt magical, a kind of magic that Caspian had never felt before and it was good, warm even to the point where he could have a home here.

Idrial the Elf had smiled as she had been back to her home city. "Welcome to Caras Galadhon, My home" She opened her arms and then spun around as she took time to look at everything.

Hadhod had even been impressed by the beauty of the Elves city, even though he had preferred the tunnels and corridors of Erebor, he couldn't help but also smile despite the place being full of Elves. "Never have I been to such a place as this, Elves and Dwarves have not had a fondness for each other, but someday we will all be united against a common enemy." The dwarf stated, sounding proud.

Elegost had chuckled a bit. "My friend I believe you have had a change of heart with the Elves helping us and all, I have been here before once and it is just as magical as the last time.

Berethor had been not feeling well ever since he had entered the city, the magic had made him feel a bit sick to his stomach and he had no idea why. He had stayed silent in all of the talking.

Caspian's awe feeling had been cut off as a young voice yelled out at him "Caspian" The young voice called out as he turned his head toward the source of the voice to find that it was Lucy, Caspian had smiled and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he had found his friends again. Though approaching, he found that the other Pevensies had follow "I've got so much to tell you" Caspian had said as he approached but all of the sudden with a swift and quick movement, Susan had slapped Caspian, shocked to this Caspian didn't respond. Susan then hugged him a bit tight and then smiled a bit. Caspian then smiled also and returned the hug.

Susan then blushes as she then backs away, not realizing that she hugged him and then looked back at her brothers and sister smirk at her which made her blush some more. Susan then turned back to Caspian "Why in the bloody hell did you leave Narnia?! You were supposed to look after our people like you said you would!" Susan snapped

Caspian then was confused at Susan's tone of voice and her actions when she gave him a hug "Well, to tell you the truth, Aslan had sent me..." waiting for their response, they all nodded at him.

"Well at least your here in one piece" Peter had spoken a bit happier as he then smiled at Caspian "I am glad you could join us"

Edmund had smirked a bit "We could always use another king in our midst, maybe learn a bit or two from us" Edmund had joked a bit

Susan looked toward Berethor, seeing as he is not well "Caspian... is your friend alright?" Susan asked as she was concerned for anyone who was not her enemy.

Berethor had then pretended to look as if he was alright and stood up straight "I'm alright, probably just a cold, don't worry about me, miss." Though Berethor had questioned it, it seems that Caspian had been telling the truth about being a king.

Idrial had looked over at Berethor, feeling a bit worried for him, she then walked over to him "you certainly don't look good Berethor, I'll take you to my flet. I shall care for you there." Idrial had smiled as she then took Berethor's hand and had led him upstairs.

Caspian had been worried for Berethor as well but he knew that Idrial would be able to get Berethor to fighting shape. Caspian then looked to the Pevensies and remembered what he was going to do "We need to talk" Caspians said.

The Pevensies had all exchanged a look at each other as they knew that whatever Caspian had to say, they knew it would be important.

* * *

Half a day had past and Bilbo had been asleep throughout the ride to and in Lothlorien. Glorfindel's horse suddenly stopped and that had slowly woken the Hobbit up, his eyes slowly opening as they stopped. "Glorfindel... why are we stopping?" the Hobbit asked in a sleepy voice.

"Quiet" The Elf had said hastily yet softly as if he were whispering. He then sensed a dark presence nearby as his eyes searched throughout the woods.

The Hobbit then stayed silent and alert as his eyes then also began searching around the forest, knowing full well when an Elf tells you to be quiet, you should do well to heed to his orders. The Hobbit now was fully awake and alert as he then looked down toward his scabbard as the sword within was glowing blue. "There are Orcs nearby." The Hobbit said as quietly as a mouse, knowing full well that the Elf could hear him.

"You might want to hold on" Glorfindel spoke as he then made his horse gallop fastly throughout the forest, Almost at the gate to get through to Caras Galadhon.

The Hobbit then held on tight to the horse as it blazed through the forest, looking to the side of them to see a small army of Orcs and Goblins heading towards where they were going, though they were unaware of the Galloping horse sprinting around them.

* * *

As night had fallen, Caspian had already explained to the whole Fellowship of what had happened and the dream he had, Everyone had listened intently, including Boromir who took note of the dead white tree "Wait you mean... The white tree of Gondor?" Boromir had said a bit and then his heart sank and it is as if his fears have come true.

"It was only a dream." Caspian said to try to get Boromir to calm down a bit and the Gondorian did so. "After that, Aslan had told me to send a message to Telmar, and hopefully reinforcements arrive. I do not believe that the dream is of what to come to your city, but a warning of what may come if we should fail this mission" Caspian said with seriousness in his voice.

All of this had been very much for the whole group, putting a bit of uneasiness into the group as they had no idea how big that this task was going to be, the fate of the world was resting on their shoulders and it was a bit much for everyone, especially Frodo.

Susan had felt like she needed to say something to help calm people "Then we will do everything we can to prevent the end!" She said out loudly and suddenly, all the attention on her "Jadis, The White Witch, had established rules and chaos everywhere in Narnia. No place was safe from the wrath of the Witch and her soldiers! but Me my little sister and my brothers were called to this land and had stopped her, put an end to her reign. The 100-year winter ended and Narnia was safe again. Until the Telmarines came and took our land from our feet! and yet again we were called back and stopped them. That was weeks ago! if we were called to do this, we are a great help to Middle-Earth and Narnia. Though of course, we may lose people along the way. I swear as a Queen of Narnia, I will not let Middle-Earth crumble like Narnia did years ago." and with that, the whole fellowship was put to ease, at least a little bit, even she couldn't really believe a thing she was saying because this was a different situation on a larger scale. But she will do whatever it takes to make this fellowship not fail at the task.

Peter nodded as he heard his sister "Not to forget, we did help Thorin reclaim his homeland from Smaug. And then everything went to hell when the orcs invaded. We lost a lot of people that day but in the end... we won, and now we have a great king in our midst" Peter smiled over at Thorin.

Thorin had smiled back at the young king who had somehow looked older back when he first met him. "Aye, I and the company are still in your's and your sibling's debt" Thorin nodded as he then rose his drink and took a sip.

Fili and Kili both nodded "Of course, you saved our lives back up in Ravenhill and we could never repay that debt" Both the dwarf brothers exchange a look and smiled over at the siblings.

Thorin looked over at the new king in the room and nodded over to him "I saw you at the meeting in Rivendell, but we did not have the pleasure to meet. I am Thorin Oakenshield, and these two are my nephews, Fili and Kili"

Caspian nodded in response and waved over to the dwarves "Prin- I mean... King Caspian, of the Telmarines just recently." Caspian was not used to being called king yet, even though he knew something about being a king, he still had a lot to learn.

"Well, you have much to learn from The Pevensies and me of course. Welcome to the Fellowship" Thorin smiled to the new recruit and bowed his head in a bit of approval.

* * *

Berethor had been in a deep sleep, laying on cushions that were splayed out on the ground, Something deep in his mind had revealed itself in a form of images. In his dream, Berethor saw the images of him fighting alongside Boromir and Faramir in Osgiliath. Berethor, in the dream, was struck by something and he fell over.

Idrial was pouring some water for the Gondorian before she heard the sudden movement of wiggling on the ground, The Elf quickly got up and ran over to the Gondorian who was convulsing. "Oh no!" She had said under her breath as she then went over to where she hid her sword as she held the flat part of the blade over him and then the blade started to glow. Idrial began to speak out in elvish immediately, casting a spell to detect any other enchantments and remove them. All of the sudden Berethor's body began to emanate a black smokey substance, Idrial could feel the darkness that was in him, it was too strong for her, She had to take him to Galadriel. With a sudden movement, Idrial then picked up the Gondorian in her arms and carried him up to the Chambers of Galadriel.

Galadriel had been watching over the city upon the highest Mallorn tree in the city, standing near the edge of her flet, she felt that a sudden darkness had entered the city. Her eyes searched where it was coming from until she saw one of her Elves carrying a man up to her chambers. Galadriel slightly gasped as she then began to walk in haste down the stairs over to Idrial.

Idrial then saw the Lady of light walk towards her, Idrial was worried for her friend but she knew the lady would be able to Heal him "He has been cursed, something evil lurks within him... something much more powerful than I"

Galadriel nodded as she then motioned for Idrial to come up to her chambers. "Set him upon the table" Galadriel had said quickly as she then held her hands over the body that was placed onto a natural table-like structure that had leaves that acted as a soft bed. Galadriel's ring, Nenya The Ring of Light, had started to shine like a star as she then started to close her eyes. The power of the Lady of Light had started to create a wind that swirled around them.

Idrial stared with eyes wide but she was calm, Then she noticed Berethor's eyes flicker open as he looked like he was in pain, his body started shaking and then He let out a struggling gasp. Idrial did not know there was such powerful dark magic in the world that had entrapped itself inside of the Gondorian. Idrial then grabbed ahold of the man's hand to guide him through the processed of being cured from the darkness that lurked within him.

Berethor then started to yell out as his body started to float slightly above the table he was laid upon, Berethor then squeezed the hand of Idrial tightly as she then started to feel more worried about him, feeling bad that he had to go through this pain.

Galadriel then saw this action, as her body started to shine bright, and a white beam of light had appeared from the sky and flowed through him as if it was washing the darkness away from him, Berethor's eyes began to close as a dark shadow had flowed up into the beam of light, expelling the dark enchantment from Berethor's body and vanishing. The beam of light then dimmed down to nothing and had disappeared.

Berethor had passed out from the powerful spell that had dispelled the darkness away from him.

"What devilry was that?" Idrial had spoken with a bit of fright of what had happened to her friend, she had cared about him if only a little bit.

Galadriel had felt a bit weakened from what she had just done, almost spending much of her power to get rid of the darkness that was in Berethor, though she still felt something that lurked within him, something she had not felt in a long time since the white council had battled the Nazgul and Sauron in Dol Guldur. "Something still sleeps within him, something dark and powerful... Only he can make the Decision to be rid of it... if he is strong enough to do so" Galadriel had said with a bit of fear in her heart. "I want you to look over him, Help him... and I Know you care for him" she had said as she then felt another presence enter the city. "A darkness is coming, prepare the other blades. I will look after him"

Idrial had then also sensed the darkness that was nearing, but a light within as well. "There is someone out there, We must save them!" Idrial had said as she then Headed down toward her Flet and Grabbed her gear, putting on elven armor and her helmet and also sporting her sword. Idrial then went down to the Armory and then grabbed the Horn and blew into it, The horn had roared out toward the city as if wakening it from its slumber.

* * *

Within minutes, hundreds of Elves answered the call. Gearing up in the Armory, Sporting bows, short swords, even two daggers. The Elves had always been prepped for battle, they had been trained for the most extreme situations. But the Blades of Galadriel were the most elite force in Lothlorien, sporting over 100 elves in the elite group. They had started out as a group of nine elves that were sent to Mordor to hunt the Nazgul after the battle of Dol Guldur. Eltariel, one of the Captains of the Blades of Galadriel had been there from the beginning along with her sister, Idrial. The front of the group, Idrial and Eltariel both had walked down the stairs as the other Elves had followed their lead down to the gates that had been opened and that also led to a bridge, 1000 elves strong, marching across the bridge and into the forest.

* * *

The Fellowship had continued on in their chattering. Thorin had been laughing with his Nephews along with all the Hobbits, Thorin Telling the Hobbits the story of the Dragon and Erebor.

Tavros was now talking to the Narnians about how he was raised and trained to fight. The Pevensies telling Caspian and Tavros about their home on Earth and also the stories of when they were first kings and queens of Narnia.

Hadhod talking with Gimli about food and song in Erebor and the Iron Hills.

Elegost re-acquainting himself with Aragorn, They had met before as they were both Dunedain Rangers.

Boromir had been thinking to himself quietly as he then heard a noise as if it was caused by magic as he saw a sudden beam of light.

Everyone in the Fellowship had stopped talking as they all stood up slowly and saw the beam, followed by a gust of wind that had been caused by the lady of light herself.

Everyone stared up at the light, and then suddenly vanished slowly. A few seconds of silence had lasted as then the sound of a horn was blown.

Legolas knew what this horn meant "They're preparing for battle..." He looked toward everyone as they were in silence until they heard hundreds of Elves leave their flets, their marching shook the ground around them as the light of the Valar was strong, shining over them.

Peter then looked at his siblings and nodded to them, and they nodded back as they then went to put on their gear. "And we will answer the call, at least me Edmund and Susan are." he said looking to Lucy

Lucy then glared at Peter "No... I am Coming with you!" She had exclaimed a bit as she then felt that this was unfair.

Edmund had sighed a bit but he knew that his little sister was still too young "Lucy, you're still young. If we let anything happen to you, we could never forgive ourselves." Edmund had said as he then put on his armor and grabbed his sword.

Peter had then equipped his gear on along with his shield, helmet and sword.

"We are coming with you" Stated Boromir as Thorin, Fili, Kili, Aragorn, Legolas, Tavros, Hadhod, Gimli, Caspian and Elegost behind him as they all had their gear prepped and ready to go.

Thorin had smiled as he had now longed to battle some more enemies "We will not let you go alone."

Fili had then placed his daggers in all their hidden places in his coat as he then looked toward his brother who had placed his sword in his scabbard.

Boromir had placed his Shield on his back while Aragorn had then also placed his sword in its scabbard.

Everyone was ready to go and was also ready to follow the Elves.

"What about us?" Merry had spoken for the hobbits who were not getting ready.

Susan had smiled at them "sit this one out, the Elves will protect you." She said as she then walked past them. Joining the Elves in their march. Everyone else had followed, ready for battle.

* * *

 **Yeah this chapter didn't go how I wanted it to but nonetheless, I think some mishaps that happened the had influence on this chapter had been necessary. I knew the battles of Lorien would have been part of my story, and thought it would be best if part of the Fellowship was there for at least one of the battles. I was Originally gonna have the end of this chapter be where Galadriel gives the fellowship their gifts to help them on their quest. But, I've decided to focus on some of the darkness that was hidden in Berethor, the spell that Saruman had been dispelled from his body, but an even darker power lies within him. Way later in the story, we will see where the power originates. Now the Next chapter, we will see the first battle of Lorien where the Orcs of Dol Guldur attempt to invade the city of Caras Galadhon.**


End file.
